Ultimate War
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: He fought Beast. He fought the Monster Army. He even fought a creature made by the government. outside of Anthrax, all his opponents are dead, but as always happens, things aren't always as simple as that. R&R if you want, the fourth installment to the Ultimate Series. Rated T for violence, blood, and a bit of cussing
1. Chapter 1: WTF

**Authors Note: **here it is, the first chapter of the newest installment to the Ultimate Series. Now, I will say this much for this chapter, there will be action, humor, and more than likely a fair bit of blood. Anyway onto the chapter! Also, this is set approximately a year after the events of the previous story, just so you guys have a frame of reference to go by.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the majority of the "Ultimate Series" belongs to MetalMunk, and all the OC's involved outside of Nathan Seville belong to the following people:

**Ivy, Izzy, Copper and Cream: MetalMunk**

**Cal: OceanPacifica**

**Vixen: PheonixWolf-77**

**Max: xxxx Team Jacob xxxx (formerly AATCROCKS02)**

**Stripes: AllisonTheArceus (formerly alvinchipmunkfan)**

**Zac: Blackwolf00**

**Nash: Chipmunkgirl234**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ultimate War.<strong>

Snow falls from the sky as the plane lands, carrying within it an elite force, known as Team Ultimate, in regards to an infestation of rogue Beastlings seen congregating in an abandoned church, "Okay, let's get the plan down, Nathan, you take Max and Stripes into the building and set up surveillance, I want eyes inside at all times from the hub. Blade, you take J-Rod and Vixen, and be ready to dispatch any Beastlings that come your way. Wheatley, you go in and mimic one of the creatures inside, I want to know how many are in there, Cream, you Cal and Copper take positions around the building, you'll be our snipers, Brittany and Stitch, you're with me, Ike you stay at the hub with Spike, if anything happens, send him in. Is the plan understood?" Alvin asked, getting a nod from everyone as the plane touched ground, "Alvin, what about me?" Simon asked, as he had been brought along for information gathering, "Well, you stay with Ike, I don't want you in danger but you're about the right rank in my opinion to aid in surveillance, got it?" Alvin asked, getting a nod from his blue clad brother.

The plane doors opened and everyone shivered as the bitter cold air of a Russian spring hit them, "God damn! It's freaking cold here!" Copper shouted, as he and the others put on their winter gear, "Well, it's Russia, what did you expect?" Cream replied, as she geared herself up with her bow and arrows, Copper gearing up with his various weapons, as well as everyone else gathering their things.

A few hours and a bit of hassle with a metal detector, the team was set up around the church, Wheatley having shifted into a Ghost class beastling in order to approach unseen, and then shifting himself once there into a Poison class, entering the building and quickly returning to the team with intel, "There's at least a dozen Poisons, two Archers, a Soldier, and probably more Shadows than I could count, plus I think there's someone trapped inside with them," Wheatley explained, everyone moved in to their assigned tasks. Meanwhile, in the rafters of the church, something was watching the event transpire, even as Alvin and Brittany entered with their Medic, it was watching, and observing.

Suddenly, a Poison came barrelling toward Brittany, whom shrieked at the sight of it, then simply ducked underneath it, using her new knife to literally gut the creature as it passed over her, inadvertently ending up covered in what would essentially be bug guts, "EWWW! I just had my hair done!" Brittany screamed, as Alvin doubled over in laughter, unable to hold in his amusement of the situation, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Brittany yelled, as Alvin nodded and calmed himself down a bit, "Well, you can't blame me for laughing when you say something like that Britt," Alvin replied, as he helped his partner get cleaned up, or at least cleaner than she currently was. As the last bit of bug innards were removed from Brittany's hair, a thin spike shot passed them both, flying right between their faces and causing them both to turn to the Archer in question, this one being a basic version, and so when one hit Alvin in the shoulder, it was like clockwork to see his eyes practically burst into flames and his body shift into his Ultimate form, rushing the rogue beastling and punching it right in the face, the Archer lifting one arm to fire a shot at Brittany, only to roar in pain as its entire arm was sliced off by the blade extending from Alvin's left arm.

Gunshots could be heard from outside, indicating that Blade and J-Rod had entered the building and were flushing out the other creatures, not to say that the two weren't getting their own kills themselves, as Blade threw one of his knives and pinned the Soldier to a wall, only for a blue light to flash on the hilt followed by a burst of energy that completely engulfed the creature, then simply imploded and burst into a mess of blood, bone, and whatever building material had been sucked in along with it, "Thanks for the knife upgrade J-Rod, these implosion grenades are amazingly effective," Blade said, as a Poison leaped from above to latch onto the Reaper, only for it to stop in mid air, let out an almost painful squeak, then literally explode into a mess of guts and twitching spider legs, "No problem, they're standard issue on my planet, so I figured you'd like to have some, plus that keeps structural damages at a minimum," the grey replied, as he reached his hand back behind him, having stopped a spike from hitting him mere inches away, then with a flick of his wrist, sent it soaring back at the Archer it came from, nailing it right between its eyes and killing it instantly. Meanwhile, Vixen was facing off against a Mimic, this one having taken the form of a human to throw the team off, and it was currently swinging a piece of timber at the chipette. Vixen glared at the slug-like monster before her, and sheathed one of her swords in order to throw a shuriken at the creature, lopping off one of it's eye stalks and causing it to shriek in pain, then turn to where the rodent was, only she wasn't there. Right behind the monster, Vixen was hanging upside-down by a rope as she quietly drew out her swords, pulled both her arms back, and just as the Mimic turned to look somewhere else, she swung both her blades in a scissor-like motion, the monster dropping to it's knees and then finally to the ground completely, the head rolling away as the beastling's blood poured out of it's now empty neck.

* * *

><p>The job done, everyone packed up and got ready to head for the hotel they booked in, but Alvin seemed to still be on edge, he felt something familiar here, as if something from his past was linked to this building, Brittany noticed this and turned Alvin away from the church and toward herself, "Alvin, you okay?" she asked, causing Alvin to sigh and then let out a chuckle, "I'm alright Britt, there's just something odd about this place," the red clad chipmunk replied, glancing back at the church and then groaning, "Alvin, you going to join us at the hotel? The others should be there by know, and I need to get this crap out of my fur, it stinks!" Brittany said, causing Alvin to chuckle again, "Not right away, but I'll be along, I just need to check on something, you go ahead," Alvin explained, a as Brittany sighed and nodded, "I'll keep my com-link on, in case you find something," Brittany replied, hopping up into the vehicle, which drove off and away from the church.<p>

Alvin sighed and looked up into the sky, the clouds had cleared a bit and he could see the stars, and for a moment he just took in the sight of the night sky. Then he shook his head and started off towards the now empty church, "Alright, what secrets does this place hold for me?" he asked himself, and as he entered the building, a particularly cold gust of air blew in and briefly knocked him over, the mutant chipmunk managing to catch himself before he hit the ground, standing back up and brushing himself off. It was at this moment the large wooden doors of the church rumbled, causing Alvin to turn to the door and extend the blade from his mechanical left arm, not noticing as something quietly hung itself from the rafters by it's tail, and then drop completely to the floor, the soft thud making Alvin turn around again, only to see nothing there. "Alright! Wherever you are come out! I'm not in the mood to play games right now!" Alvin shouted, just as the doors behind him slammed shut, a loud clunk being heard as the old lock bar slotted itself into place, causing Alvin to turn and rush to the door, and though the wood was old, the cold climate of Russia made any decomposition of the wood nearly non-existent, "Shit!" Alvin shouted, retracting the blade extending a different blade, this one more like a chainsaw, which Alvin started using to cut a hole through the wood.

At the pulpit, the creature stood again, simply watching as Alvin set to breaking out, then he rolled his golden eyes and tapped a claw on the pulpit, causing Alvin to stop what he was doing, and quickly retract the chainsaw and re-extend his offensive blade, then turn to see what was behind him. "Alright, I've had enough of this! Show...your...self?" Alvin exclaimed, as he set his eyes on the creature before him, standing at a height comparable to Blade, but with a head that seemed a mix of a cat and a grey, his ears pointed in an almost elf-like fashion, and a pair of tails extending to his mid-back area on the back of his head. This head was supported by a slightly longer neck than a human's, and was connected to a pair of fur covered shoulders, with similar fur covering his forearms to his green clawed hands, and once the creature stepped out from behind the pulpit, the bottom portion of his canine-like legs, his clawed feet making a slight clicking sound as he moved, a tail swishing behind him as well, and tipped with what looked like a small fin, like a tadpole tail. For about twenty minutes, the confused chipmunk simply regarded the creature before him, unable to find his voice for the longest time, then he simply raised his left wrist and opened the built in com-link, "Brittany, you there?" he asked, his voice a bit shaky as he waited for a response, "Yeah, what's wrong? You sound like you found something," she replied, as Alvin nodded, "Oh yeah, I definitely found something," Alvin explained, as the creature before him seemed to grin, then cross its arms as if waiting for Alvin to finish his call, "Really? What did you find?" Brittany asked, as Alvin pondered it over in his head, "I don't know..." Alvin replied, just as his com-link cut to static, gaining a growl from Alvin, "Don't worry, your com-link will function properly in due time, we just need to talk," the creature said, speaking fluent Russian, but Alvin could understand him easily, and so started speaking the language himself in case this creature couldn't understand English, "Good, now tell me what you want with me," Alvin replied, getting no response aside from a raised hand, the three claws of said hand letting electricity arc between them, causing Alvin's eyes to go wide, then he ducked down as a blast of static was sent his direction, Alvin jumping up and morphing into his ultimate form, "I thought you wanted to talk!" Alvin shouted, rushing the creature like a stampeding bull, only to be stopped dead in his tracks, and thrown into the church door, enough of an impact being made to make a portion of the brick wall crack and fall apart, a single brick falling toward Alvin, only for the mutant chipmunk to raise his left arm and stop it with the telekinesis ability in it, tossing the old stone at the unknown creature, only for it to hit the far wall as the creature was gone.

Alvin got up and looked around, trying to get a feel for where this thing was, not noticing as it fazed out of thin air right behind him, balling up his right hand into a fist and landing a decent punch to Alvin's right shoulder, a burst of electricity going through Alvin's body as he roared in pain and anger, twisting around with the intent to slice this thing's head off, only for his blade to be caught by a mere two claws of its hand, a grin on it's face, "You can't win here, I'm much stronger than you ever will be!" the creature growled out, before grabbing hold of the blade and with a simple twist of his wrist, snapped the weapon off Alvin's arm like it were made of cheap plastic, then gripped it in both hands and sent a current through the metal, causing it to glow red, then yellow, before going totally white hot and melting into slag, something that Alvin found both amazing and, quite frankly, bad at the same time.

The creature then flicked any remaining metal off it's hands and shrieked at Alvin, rushing toward the rodent, Alvin wearing a grin as he extended the chainsaw again, swinging it at the lean and agile monster, growing more frustrated the more times he missed, until he leaped back and raised his arm up, aiming a red hot bolt at the thing before him, only for the creature to extend a tentacle from his right wrist, whipping it toward Alvin and catching him by the ankle, yanking on it to send Alvin to the floor, and before Alvin could stand back up, a foot landed on him, pinning him to the ground, a second foot pinning his left arm down effectively, rendering Alvin unarmed.

"You are a worthy opponent, but I must ask that you leave my country now!" the creature spat, gaining a growl from Alvin, "And who are you to give me orders!?" Alvin barked, the foot on his chest lifting up, only for the mutant rodent to be grabbed by the neck and whirled up and against the wall, the creature's tail wrapping firmly around Alvin's left wrist, "My name is Sid, and just now you killed every one of my family!" Sid exclaimed, as Alvin looked around, the bodies of the beastlings that he and his team had just killed littering the ground, a pained squeak being heard as the one that Brittany gutted was still somehow alive, causing Sid to release Alvin and go to the Poison. Sid then lowered his head and whispered something along the lines of ending the pain, before he wrapped his hand around the beastling's body, and with a shaky hand, sent enough electricity through the spider's body to render it little more than a pile of ashes, a soft sigh coming from Sid as he mourned his fallen brethren, Alvin taking this in and trying to piece together what this "Sid" meant, only for a growl to be heard from the creature in question, "Don't bother trying to understand me, I realize you only did this because you were protecting the public, but you could have tried negotiating with them, they would've listened to you." Sid explained, then swiftly rushed Alvin and kicked him hard enough to send him tumbling through the brick wall, Alvin reverting into his chipmunk form before Sid grabbed him and held him mere inches away from his own face, "I will allow you the night, but by morning I want you and your team out of my home!" Sid shouted, then a loud cracking sound was heard, and before Sid could react, a large chunk of the building landed square on his head, causing the creature to go slack and fall to the ground, a smirk on Alvin's face as he tossed the brick away and quickly bound this monster up, "I have no idea what you are, but I have to take you in." Alvin said to the unconscious creature, morphing into his ultimate form again and hefting Sid over one shoulder, heading back to the hotel to show his findings to the rest of his team.

* * *

><p>And there we go, the first official chapter of Ultimate War. So what did you guys think? Just tell me in the commentreview box below, and if you have any OC's you'd like to appear in the story, let me know in the same box below. And, If MetalMunk is reading this, I hope I lived up to the original series, I'd hate to find out that my own Ultimate story wasn't as awesome as the ones you wrote. Anyway, that's it for Chapter 1, and the next chapter may take a bit longer to write, mainly as I'm having to go back and read over the information that I provided for the stories, as well as make sure that I get the names right. So until I post the next chapter, peace out people.


	2. Chapter 2: Visiting Friends

**Authors Note: **and I'm back, with a new chapter in tow. Mind you this probably took some elbow grease and a bunch of duct tape, but I managed to get this gem up and running. Anyway just to let you guys know, I am taking OC's in, not very many but already a new OC will be appearing in the story...not this chapter but that's beside the point. Here's the only new OC to show up in the story:

**Centurion (by: **HFMunkMadness)** : **A human from Mexico City with pale skin, blue eyes and long brown curly hair that can shift himself into a Western Chipmunk. In human form he wears a pair of blue jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a black leather jacket, while simply going bare foot in favor of any footwear. In chipmunk form, he has amber/ginger colored fur with only two white stripes running down his back, with facial features looking like a male version of Brittany's, the same blue color to his eyes as in his human form, while he wears a simple outfit of a yellow t-shirt and a white leather jacket. He seems shy in most situations, though is brave enough to face danger head on, and is practically a master hacker, able to hack into any computer databank in the world, while having hacked the Pentagon twice.

That's it for OC's for now, and that's it for the chapter! Bye!...Just kidding, I wouldn't do that to you guys. Now lets get to the actual story, shall we.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the majority of the Ultimate Series belongs to MetalMunk, and the OC's (outside of Nathan) listed below belong to the following:

****Ivy, Izzy, Copper and Cream: MetalMunk****

**Cal: OceanPacifica**

**Vixen: PheonixWolf-77**

**Max: xxxx Team Jacob xxxx (formerly AATCROCKS02)**

**Stripes: AllisonTheArceus (formerly alvinchipmunkfan)**

**Zac: Blackwolf00**

**Nash: Chipmunkgirl234**

* * *

><p>Alvin grunted as he carried the unconscious...thing back to the hotel, "Almost there, luckily you don't weigh too much," Alvin said to Sid, who was still out cold from earlier, "Though admittedly, you could still due with laying off the shashlik," Alvin added, as he leaped into the air and extended his wings, flying the short distance up the side of the hotel and landing on the balcony, where he set Sid down and reverted to his chipmunk form.<p>

As soon as he entered the hotel room, Alvin was knocked onto his back by a flying pink blur, Brittany having apparently been rather worried for her mate, "Alvin! What happened back there, I tried to contact you and...what the fuck is that thing!?" Brittany asked, pointing to the unconscious creature still outside, causing Alvin to chuckle, "Well, that's the thing Britt...I have no idea, Blade, think you can identify this?" Alvin asked, the Reaper in question making his way outside and dragging the bound monster into their room, everyone gasping as they saw it, and Blade simply scratching the back of his head, "I don't know what to tell ya lad, this thing is new to me," Blade replied, as Wheatley looked it over as well, "Same for me Ultimate, I have no friggin' clue what this thing is, my best bet would be that it's a mutated beastling?" the mimic said, as J-Rod stepped forward and knelt next to it, his right hand hovering over the creature's head, and a look of confusion and frustration soon crossed the alien's face, "I can't find out either, his mind is extremely well guarded, but that just proves one thing," J-Rod explained, gaining a curious look from everyone, "Well, what is it?" Nathan asked, hanging from the ceiling currently as he nibbled on a peach, J-Rod sighing and standing up and away from the creature on the floor, "Whatever this thing is, it has DNA from my kind in it, back on Zeta-Reticuli I couldn't tell what another person was thinking at all, but here on earth, I can read all your minds like books," J-Rod explained, then glanced toward Max and Stripes, the two blinking as they looked at the creature and then J-Rod, "What about us? Me and Stripes were altered using DNA from your kind, does that mean we can block you out?" Max asked, gaining a chuckle from the grey, "Not entirely, but there are certain areas of your minds that I have not been able to read, Stripes has a better chance of blocking me out totally if she focused enough, seeing as she can take over other people's minds as it is," J-Rod explained, the chipette in question looking to Max and poking her tongue out playfully, "See, mind control is way better than techno babble," Stripes teased, gaining a half glare from Max.

"Well, whatever this thing is, we need to get back to H.Q., I think the Brass will want to see this." Ike said, as everyone set off to go to bed, each taking turns to keep an eye on the creature.

* * *

><p>Sid's head ached like crazy, that chipmunk somehow managed to knock him out without even needing to move. Groaning, Sid went to reach up and rub his head, only to find himself stuck, and unable to move. In a brief moment of panic, Sid's eyes shot open, then they squeezed shut again, the bright light of a florescent bulb above his head practically blinding him. Eventually, Sid growled and yanked his bindings apart, rubbing his wrists and standing to his feet, only to fall and land on his face, "Oh for fuck's sake!" Sid shouted to himself, reaching to his feet and snapping the bindings there, once more standing to his feet. Having freed himself, Sid looked around at his surroundings, and already he could tell he wasn't in his homeland of Russia, as he seemed to be in a holding cell, with a relatively normal looking window, though upon looking closer he could see the barest hint of thin wires in the glass, suggesting that if he tried to jump out the window he'd be trapped there or at least set off an alarm. He took a look out of his one window and examined his surroundings, hissing as he could feel the heat of the sun pouring in through the glass, and based on the cracked lake bed and cacti, he wasn't in his usual climate either. A bead of sweat formed on Sid's forehead, even though his cell was air conditioned, it may as well have been the tropics in his opinion, luckily finding a fountain in his cell with water for him to drink, which he gladly did.<p>

The door to his cell opened and a guard stepped in, causing Sid to turn and growl at him, the guard chuckling as he closed the door, "Relax, I'm just here to deliver you some food," the guard explained, Sid still growling but not as intensely, in turn causing the guard to sigh and place a slab of pork on the one table, causing Sid's eyes to widen and a glare to be pointed at the guard, whom suddenly found himself pressed to the wall, Sid staring the man straight in his eyes, "Vy monstr ! YA ne mogu yest' to, chto bylo kogda-to v zhivykh!" Sid shouted, causing the guard to pant in surprise and glance from Sid to the pork and back again, Sid growling as he did this, "Ummm...I don't speak Russian, so if you could try, maybe speak English to get your point across, I might be able to fix the mistake I've obviously made," the guard explained, a confused look crossing Sid's face, as the guard thought hard and finally remembered one Russian phrase from a vacation he took a couple months ago, "YA ne govoryu po-russki , mozhete li vy ponimayete po-angliyski?" he asked, causing Sid to release the guard and nod, focusing and growling to himself a moment before finally speaking, "I can't eat that," Sid said, pointing to the slab of meat on the table, the guard rubbing his shoulders a bit, "Okay, that's a start, so...do I need to cook it?" the guard said, as Sid rolled his eyes and groaned, "No, no meat, I don't eat anything that once lived," Sid explained, as the guard nodded and chuckled, "Well, first time I've heard of a monster being a vegetarian, okay I'll bring you something else," the guard said, taking the meat and turning to leave, "Name?" Sid asked, causing the guard to turn around and chuckle again, "You mean my name?" the guard asked, getting a nod from Sid, "My name is Sid, your name?" Sid asked again, getting a smile from the guard, "It's Greg, nice to meet you Sid," Greg replied, exiting the room and setting off to retrieve the proper food, a lock on the door clicking into place and keeping Sid trapped, not that he couldn't escape at any moment, he knew that if he got outside he'd most likely pass out to heat exhaustion in mere minutes, so he simply took advantage of the fact that he was currently shielded by the walls that contained him.

Meanwhile, Alvin was in a familiar jungle, his now repaired blade slicing through the thick foliage until he found it, the place he was created, Grunts milling about outside as he approached. One of the beastlings noticed him and made a noise like a cross between a cat growl and a gorilla grunt, the other monsters turning to face the clearly outnumbered rodent, though none of them moved to try and fight him, much the opposite, they backed away and let him pass into the door. Once inside, Alvin was assaulted by the scent of rotting flesh and rusting iron, various creatures milling about all over the place. A Shadow scurried away from him, and as he looked around he remembered what Sid had told him, about how they would listen to him if he gave them the chance, "I'm here seeking Anthrax, I need to speak to him," Alvin stated, causing every single creature to turn toward him, a Reaper pointing to the office up above, "Up there," it said, gaining a nod from Alvin, who jumped up onto the catwalk and made his way to the office.

Inside, Anthrax was sitting on his haunches, watching a television he managed to jimmy-rig into getting him a few channels, currently watching an episode of Mythbusters at the moment when Alvin walked in, a grin forming on his face, "Ah, Ultimate, you decided to visit," Anthrax said, turning down the volume of the television and turning to face the rodent, whom for his part was a bit tense, while Anthrax had proven to be an invaluable ally, Alvin still wasn't about to let down his guard, and for good reason.

"Like what I've done to the place? I even managed to find your old holding cell, you may be able to get more of your memories back by going in there," Anthrax explained, as Alvin hopped up onto a nearby table and held out a photograph, "I need you to tell me, do you recognize this creature?" Alvin asked, as Anthrax raised an eyebrow and took the photo, looking at it and making a confused grunt, "And...I'm looking at what exactly?" Anthrax asked, causing Alvin to groan and slump to the tabletop, "I was hoping you'd know, I just fought that on a raid of a beastling splinter cell in Russia and I had my ass handed to me on a silver platter," Alvin replied, causing Anthrax's golden eyes to widen, then he let out a roaring laugh and fell to the floor, "Really? This pipsqueak of a creature was able to beat you?" Anthrax asked, getting a growl from Alvin, "If you must know, then yes, he says his name is Sid, and for some reason was treating the splinter cell like it was his family." Alvin explained, causing Anthrax to stop his laughter and stand back up, "What?" he asked, not liking the idea that someone could potentially steal his army from him, "Well, he seemed rather angry that I killed the beastlings, at first I thought it had something to do with the killings happening in a church, but he seemed more concerned with their lives than anything else...he even performed a mercy killing on a Poison that Brittany had gutted right at the start." Alvin explained, as Anthrax growled and rammed the fist of his left hand through the wall, apparently knocking a wandering beastling off the catwalk in the process on the other side if the surprised shriek was any indication, the monstrous leader pulling his arm back, the limb having shifted into his Ultimate form's armor encased version of itself, which shifted back to it's normal appearance in a couple minutes, "Where is it?" Anthrax asked, causing Alvin to briefly get confused, then growl and shift into his own Ultimate form, "I'm not telling you, trust me on this Anthrax, the way this thing fights, I think he'd be able to actually kill you if he felt so inclined," Alvin explained, causing Anthrax to stand and start shifting himself, armor slowly replacing fur on his body, but before he could completely shift Anthrax gagged, as he felt what seemed to be invisible fingers closing around his neck, Alvin holding his left arm out and slowly closing his hand, "I mean it Anthrax, I'm in no mood to fight, I came here for information, and that's it." Alvin explained, as Anthrax shifted himself to his normal form, the mutant chipmunk dropping the monstrous leader and letting him drag in a few breaths, eventually chuckling a bit, "Ultimate, you're getting better with that skill of yours," Anthrax coughed, as Alvin shifted back to his normal form and turned to leave, "Thanks, I practice everyday with J-Rod," Alvin replied, leaping out of the hole Anthrax had punched through the wall earlier and was about to leave, when he heard the beastling that fell earlier, a Soldier apparently, and sighed, walking over to the creature and examining him, "You have a broken leg, just a second I can make it less painful for you," Alvin said, all the while Anthrax watching from above, curious as to what the rodent was doing. Alvin had gathered a couple of steel pipes and a roll of elastic bandage, repositioning the leg so the bones were aligned properly, a pained groan coming from the beastling, as Alvin wrapped the limb in the bandages once, then placed the pipes to make a splint, and re-wrapped the whole ensemble together and used a pair of hook clips to hold them in place, helping the beastling to it's feet as it gingerly took a step, then simply walked off, giving Alvin a grunt of what could be interpreted as thanks, the red clad rodent turning again to leave. Anthrax was intrigued with this event, usually the Medics took care of any injured beastlings, but to see Ultimate do it himself was strange to say the least.

* * *

><p>And there we go, Chapter 2. Now I don't plan on updating every day, so don't expect another chapter tomorrow right away. In regards to OC's I think there's room for perhaps two more, but that's about it unless your character is really interesting. Anyway, I've had fun writing this, and I think I'll try to keep the chapters at a decent 2000-3000 word count, though if I go above and beyond that it's because I got really into a certain bit of the plot and had to really flesh it out a bit more. Also, if anyone wants to know what Sid and Greg said earlier, they said the following:<p>

**Sid: You monster! I can't eat that was once alive!**

**Greg: I do not speak in Russian, can you understand English?**

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it, leave your comments/reviews/OC submissions in the box below and I am out, see ya! One last thing, HF if you're wondering why i left the periods out of your username, it's because the site apparently didn't like your name with them in, and removed everything aside from the "H." bit. sorry about that.


	3. Chapter 3: Brittany's New Toy

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone, I'm back again, with the third chapter of Ultimate War with me. So why the delay? Well, for the past half week my power and internet was down due to Hurricane Arthur. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and there's another OC to appear by the great author (maybe?) Shoot the Moon.

Name: Tessa

Appearance: She has aquamarine eyes, and is a white-blonde, furred Chipette. She wears a white flowing, high-low dress that flows down to her ankles. She has long, flowing hair, and wears a floral, crystal bo-ho headband like a crown. She normally has a light pink lip gloss on. She wears a leg strap that holds her two knives on her right thigh, and on her left thigh she has another leg strap that holds a gun, that is only for emergency uses when her knives get knocked away from her.

Personality: She's normally very friendly, yet her appearance makes her seem the exact opposite of who she is. She's very aggressive and has very fast reflexes, and she isn't afraid to get dirty.

Qualities: She is excellent at knife throwing, for her aim is always accurate; she never misses; she normally has two twin, jewelled daggers with her and can shoot at someone from a very far distance. And due to her fast reflexes, she can catch weapons when in mid air (like knives and bullets), and she is very acrobatic and fast, for in her past she used to be a dancer; and she somehow got caught up in this fight.

Anyway, let's get to the story

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the majority of the "Ultimate Series" belongs to MetalMunk, and outside of Nathan Seville, all OC's belong to the following users:

****Ivy, Izzy, Copper and Cream: MetalMunk****

**Cal: OceanPacifica**

**Centurion: HFMunkMadness**

**Vixen: PheonixWolf-77**

**Max: xxxx Team Jacob xxxx (formerly AATCROCKS02)**

**Stripes: AllisonTheArceus (formerly alvinchipmunkfan)**

**Zac: Blackwolf00**

**Nash: Chipmunkgirl234**

* * *

><p>Sid was tapping his foot, his stomach was completely empty and the last thing he had to eat was some borsch he got from one of the locals back in Russia, "Come on Greg, get back here with my food!" Sid growled to himself, then looked to the door and rolled his eyes "yebat' yego," Sid finally said to himself, raising a foot and kicking outward, sending the door of his cell flying across the hall and imbedding the five inch thick hunk of metal into the opposite wall. Once peeking outside his cell, looking both ways to see if he was clear for taking off down the hall, going in the general direction of whatever could be containing food, his nostrils flaring to the scent of boiling salt water, making him growl as he fazed out of sight, and jumped to the ceiling and dash toward the scent. In the kitchen, the cook was preparing salt water to boil, not noticing as Sid fazed into sight, still clinging to the ceiling, and using his tail to snatch a head of romaine lettuce, lifting it up and licking his lips. Without thinking, Sid took a bite of the vegetable, only realizing his mistake when he heard the crunch it made, glancing down to the chef, whom had stopped what he was doing to reach for a knife, turning around quickly and glancing around, not noticing as Sid managed to crawl across the ceiling to the wall behind the chef, holding the lettuce in his mouth while glancing to the door, then to the chef, and back again.<p>

Eventually, Sid rolled his eyes again and simply closed his gold ringed black orbs, a cast iron frying pan rising off the counter and before the cook could react, the pan smacked him in the head, sending the man to the floor out cold. "Sorry for the future head ache," Sid said, then turned to leave, only to glance to the fridge and raise an eyebrow. Sid eventually did make it back to his room, though he took the entire fridge with him save for all meat related things, and once in his room with the fridge hooked up properly, Sid calmly walked out the door, the head of lettuce still in his hand, and with his free hand he grabbed the broken door and pulled it out of the wall, dragging it across to his room and pulling it into place in the door frame.

About twenty minutes passed when Greg finally arrived to the door of Sid's cell, gawking at the obvious damages caused by what had to be a breakout, and a very crude attempt at covering it up by dragging the both backward facing and upside down door, he opened it and found Sid staring out of his one window, a few small pieces of lettuce on the floor near his feet and the whir of the obvious refrigerator in a far corner, causing Greg to sigh and grunt to get Sid's attention, "I know you're there, and I also know you disapprove of the fact I stole a fridge, but frankly you were taking too long with getting my food." Sid explained, causing Greg to sigh again and place a covered pot on the table, "The reason I took so long is because I had one of our cooks make you something from your home, I'm sure you'll know what it is," Greg replied, lifting the cover off the pot, the room being quickly filled with the scent of steaming hot borsch, causing Sid to turn and crack a smile, Greg placing down a couple bowls, "Hope you don't mind me having some, I missed lunch today." Greg explained, getting a nod from the monster before him, "Go right ahead, only food worth eating is that from Mother Russia," Sid replied, as he simply continued to eat the lettuce from earlier.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Alvin was just gawking at what he was told to come see in the genetics lab, only to be greeted by something that didn't want to see...new Beastlings, specifically four of them, a giant muscled brute that was apparently called a Guard, a Reaper-like scaly creature that he was informed to be called an Interrogator, something seemingly straight out of one of Cal's nightmares called a Torturer, and a rather formal looking creature outfitted in full military tactical gear called a Forensic, the sight of them causing Alvin to growl at the chief geneticist, "Are you nuts! We're trying to eradicate the Beastlings, and here you are playing God and making your own!" Alvin practically roared, gaining a sigh from the doctor, a woman by the name of Linda, "Well, I figured you'd be pleased to know that these creatures were made by us, for us, and these are simply the "Master Patterns" of the rest, you need more back-up on the field and so here is a few new members to your team," Linda explained, causing Alvin to grit his teeth, "You stupid bit-" Alvin didn't get to finish his statement, as the Guard apparently felt Alvin was a threat to his "mother" and quickly got between her and the rodent, raising an exoskeleton covered right arm and extending what looked like a giant shield and slamming it into the ground in front of himself with enough force to embed it into the flooring a bit, growling at Alvin rather deeply, "You stay away from Mother, lest I turn you into quivering pulp," the Guard stated, as Alvin stepped forward and tapped the shield and grinned, "You know, maybe I was a bit quick with my judgement Linda, at least for the Guard here," Alvin said, as the Interrogator coughed a bit, "Um, we're also here sir, just a reminder in case you forgot," he said, gaining an annoyed sigh from the Torturer, "You are simply annoying Mordecai, can't you agree Benny boy?" he asked, the Guard shifting to glance in the Torturer's direction, letting out a deep growl. Meanwhile the Forensic simply stood there at attention, causing Alvin to step over to the creature as the other three bickered to each other, "And you, what's your story?" Alvin asked, causing the creature in the tactical gear to salute the rodent captain, "Sir! I'm to accompany you and your team on missions, as a test of my species to be used in a military environment, sir!" the forensic stated, causing Alvin to simply blink and chuckle to the creature, "At ease soldier, and you have permission to speak freely," Alvin replied, as the Forensic took a more relaxed posture and sighed himself, "Thanks, and if it should be known my name is Dante, and the Torturer there is called Gregori," Dante said, getting a grin from Alvin, "So, you all are members of Team Ultimate huh?" Alvin asked, causing Dante to once again take his formal stance and salute again, "SIR, YES SIR!" he shouted, as Benjamin retracted his shield into his armored right arm, flexing the three armored claws of his right hand as he nodded his agreement, about to say something when an alarm siren went off, "WARNING, SOMETHING HAS BREACHED THE PERIMETER DEFENSES, REPEAT SOMETHING HAS BREACHED THE PARIMETER DEFENSES!" an automated voice message blared through the speakers, causing Alvin to growl and shift into his Ultimate form, "Alright people, time to prove your worth, move out, Benjamin, you take guard of this area, if anything do not let the intruder into this room, the rest of you with me, lets go!" Alvin roared, as he and the other three creatures followed him out of the room, Benjamin simply kneeling near the doorway and rooting himself in place with his tail, then extending his right arm out inside the doorway and extending his shield, the edges of it digging into the surrounding walls as an extra measure of security.<p>

* * *

><p>Upstairs in the living quarters, Brittany was just getting into her gear when a loud banging sound came from her door, causing her to go stock still for a moment and wait to see if it was still there, confirming the obvious when the cause of the banging sound came ramming through her door, a creature that looked like a Hunter, only it was covered in completely white skin, and had green jagged claws, along with glowing red eyes that seemed trained onto her. The monster wasn't going to waste any time it seemed, as it leaped straight at her, only for Brittany to duck and run to the other side of the room, grabbing her knife and turning around, just as it rammed into her and caused her head to smack into the opposite wall, stars dancing across her vision as she thought she heard a crunching sound, followed by the creature going slack on top of her, not long after that her vision also going dark until she simply blacked out.<p>

When Brittany woke up, she found herself in a room similar to a hospital recovery room, and she felt a terrible ache in her head, most likely from how hard she hit her head. Sitting herself up with her arms, she groaned and raised her left arm to rub her head above the eyebrows, bringing her right hand up afterwards to join it...only when she did that, she felt cool metal against her forehead, causing her eyes to shoot open and look to her right hand. Where she should have had a proper hand with her auburn fur covering it, she saw an arm and hand that was made of metal, causing her to shake at the thought, "No, this isn't real, this can't be real!" she said to herself, only to try and flex her fingers of her right hand, and in turn causing the metal digits before her to curl into a fist, the joints and servos making soft whirring sounds as they responded to her mental commands, which in turn caused the blue eyed chipette to start shaking and panting to herself, before taking in a deep breath and letting out a scream worthy of any horror movie, echoing through the halls until it finally managed to reach the relaxation quarters, where everyone else was waiting, including Alvin who chuckled to himself and smiled, "Well, guess she's awake now," Alvin said, as he and the rest of the crew made their way to Brittany's room, only to find her currently attempting to pull off the arm she was given, "NO BRITTANY!" Blade shouted, causing the startled Chipette to look to the door, still shivering and now starting to sob to herself, "What happened? Where's my arm? Why'd you let Blade do this to me?" Brittany asked, causing Alvin the sigh and pull her into a hug, "It's okay, you were attacked by something resembling a Hunter," Alvin explained, as Brittany thought back to it, then gasped at remembering the crunching sound, causing her to start crying in earnest into Alvin's shoulder, "I remember that, I ducked under it as it lunged for me, grabbed my knife, and next thing I know it's on top of me, and it...it..." Brittany couldn't finish her sentence, as she pulled away and looked to her now mechanical right hand and arm, noting that hers only went to just above where her elbow would be, the rest of it was shaved clean of fur and a couple scars were formed around where her stump would be, and now that she was awake she could see her fur starting to slowly grow back. Alvin noticed this look on her face and he nodded, "Yeah, when we got to you, the creature was dead, apparently as it tried to grab you, your right arm slipped into it's mouth, your knife still in your hand as it bit down to take hold of you only to send your blade into it's brain." Alvin explained, getting a Nod from Blade, "Yes lass, if I had the choice I would've simply handed you off to Stitch and had your original arm patched up, but due to your knife going into it's brain, I was forced to perform an amputation, as the creature's jaws were locked into place, I couldn't even retrieve your arm from it afterwards," the Reaper explained, causing Brittany to nod, then she looked back to Alvin and growled softly, "Where is it? I want to see the creature that took my fucking arm, NOW!" Brittany shouted, causing Alvin to back up slightly and chuckle, "Well, if you insist," he replied, helping Brittany to her feet and was about to aid her in getting dressed, only to see her dressing herself just fine, as if she hadn't just lost her arm.

* * *

><p>Once Brittany was in the same room with the dead creature, she shivered, not from fear or even disgust, but rather in her barely contained anger as the sight of what was left of her severed arm still sticking out of the monsters mouth, even as her and Alvin's adoptive son, Izzy, was examining it, having taken to the biology of the creatures a while back, "Simply incredible, it shows all the traits and signs of being a Hunter, but it's just so...oh, h-hey mother, how are you feeling?" Izzy asked, as Brittany smiled and hugged her son, "I'm fine, all things considered, and as I'm sure you heard a little freaked out by this," Brittany replied, waving her right hand before Izzy's face, causing him to sigh, "Yeah, sorry about that, Blade may have told you he did the amputation, but I was the one who performed that, he was just going to cut it with one of his knives, I used a high energy cutting laser to both cut and cauterize your arm, so that you'd not lose any blood...sorry about that mom," Izzy explained, as Brittany looked as if she'd throw up, but then managed to crack a smile and pat her son on the head, "No, it's fine, you did what you had to and I'm proud of you," she replied, as she then turned to the monster and growled, "So, any information on this son?" Brittany asked, Izzy about to reply when a sigh was heard from above, everyone turning to find Sid hanging from one of the girders, "Your question isn't what it is, but rather what it used to be," Sid explained, as Alvin growled and extended his left arm's blade, in turn causing Brittany to look to her arm and think for a second, yelping and falling onto her butt as a similar blade extended from her own limb, "How did you get out of your cell?" Alvin asked, as Sid rolled his eyes and dropped to the floor, landing gracefully on his feet, "Not too hard to do, simply kicked down the door, but anyway, I know what this is," Sid replied, as Alvin retracted his blade, once again Brittany following his lead, only she ended up not only retracting her blade, but also shifting her hand into something that looked like a cannon, "Alright, what is this thing? And why do you know of it?" Alvin asked, while Brittany growled and focused, her hand returning to it's normal configuration as Sid stepped over to the monster, placing a hand to it's head and closing his eyes, "It's a Hunter, but not a normal one, this one was...assimilated," Sid explained, then glanced at Brittany, "What? You mean like the Borg from Star Trek?" Simon asked, as Izzy looked at the monster and shook his head, "No, it's too...perfect, pardon my saying so but had the monster not been in such a rush to kill my mom, then it probably would've tried to disarm her first...oops, sorry!" Izzy exclaimed, having realized his choice of words wasn't really the best in the current circumstance, "The little one is right, the assimilation that occurred here was caused by another monster, one that I am ashamed to call my brother," Sid replied, causing Alvin to growl try to rush him, only got Benjamin to grab the angry rodent with his left hand, "No, let the man finish sir," the Guard said, as Alvin growled and nodded, "Okay, what is this other monster called, if I know anything, it's that most generally these monsters have names of some sort," Alvin asked, as Sid stood up and looked into Alvin's eyes, "His name is Nautilus, and like me he formed from what remained of two other monsters you fought a year ago, as you can tell, the remains I formed from was a smaller amount than that of Nautilus, and we both have abilities from the two that helped create us, only since he used up all the remains he had at hand, he needed to make an army," Sid replied, causing Vixen to nod, "So he started to hit other splinter cells in the US, assimilating them to serve his purposes," Vixen said, as Nathan gasped at the revelation, "No wonder we haven't had any reports from around here, they've all been taken by Nautilus!" he added, getting a growl from Alvin, "I have to go, I need to share this info with Anthrax, Sid you come with me," Alvin said, getting a grunt from the Russian monster, "And why should I do that?" He asked, as Alvin grinned and looked back toward him, "Because as of right now, you are an asset to Team Ultimate, welcome aboard Sid," Alvin explained, causing the golden eyed creature to chuckle and follow his new Captain.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, deep under the ocean and inside a sunken U-Boat from WW2, the monster known as Nautilus growled to himself, as a few of his soldiers had just informed him of the failure the Hunter attack was, "I tell you to send in a creature that would kill Ultimate's mate, and I am to accept the fact that she's still alive as a failure on my part! You insolent bastards!" Nautilus roared, grabbing an assimilated Hacker with his left hand, squeezing it until it simply burst into a mess of blood, guts and crushed bones, tossing the thoroughly crushed monster to a large chasm beneath the U-Boat, and in turn causing the other monsters in his presence to shiver a slight bit, but otherwise stay where they are, "But sir, the mission wasn't a total failure, while the girl is still alive, she did lose an arm, and chances are that she's in a state of shock because of that," another Hacker explained, gaining a chuckle from Nautilus, "I suppose that's better than nothing, but it's official, since you bumbling oafs can't get the job done, I'll need someone who can, and I think I know just who to call...or rather, resurrect," Nautilus explained, as he dismissed his Hackers and looked into a large glass cylinder, inside a crushed and nearly destroyed body floating inside, though this wasn't a human, nor was it something he made himself, rather it was something from a long time ago, the red armor plating and dragonfly-like wings, this was the body of none other than...Vesuvius, dead for so long, Nautilus was able to recover his remains and was keeping them for himself, and there was just enough flesh left on this bug-like creature to allow Nautilus to inject his assimilation serum into him, not needing to have him alive to be able to take effect, as the serum started to rebuild the monster, a grin forming on Nautilus's face as he watched this happening, "Don't worry Vesuvius, you'll be good as new in no time, it'll only hurt...a lot!" Nautilus laughed, as the reforming and mutating body in the cylinder started to thrash about, red armor being replaced by black exoskeleton as he was changed and brought back to the living.<p>

* * *

><p>So, how was this chapter? I know it took a while to upload it but I was temporarily stuck at a crossroads in regards to what I wanted to have happen, but I managed to push through it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you think in the commentreview box below. Also, if you have either a creature design or OC you'd like to have in the story, send them via the box below and I'll reply to you when I get to reading them, anyway it's time for me to end the chapter, and as Markiplier usually says, I'll see you in the next update, BYE BYE!


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward Shower

**Authors Note: **Hello again, Chapter 4 of Ultimate War coming at you straight from...the floor? Whatever, point is I'm going to try and make this chapter not so much an action packed splash page like the last three were, rather I'm going to make this more of a relaxed, somewhat explanatory chapter, with some comic relief intermingled in the works. Not to say that there will be no action at all, just gonna try and give a brief respite from it for the most part. That being said, there will be blood in this chapter, but only for a brief scene.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the majority of the Ultimate Series belongs to MetalMunk, and all guest OC's belong to the following people:

****Ivy, Izzy, Copper and Cream: MetalMunk****

**Cal: OceanPacifica**

**Centurion: HFMunkMadness**

**Tessa: Shoot the Moon**

**Vixen: PheonixWolf-77**

**Max: xxxx Team Jacob xxxx (formerly AATCROCKS02)**

**Stripes: AllisonTheArceus (formerly alvinchipmunkfan)**

**Zac: Blackwolf00**

****Nash: Chipmunkgirl234****

* * *

><p>The morning sun rose over the jungle forest surrounding Anthrax's base, Alvin once again having to cut through it with his wrist blade, all while Sid simply walked through the brush, keeping a constant bubble of electricity around himself to make the plants actually pull aside and let the monster pass, "You know, you could bring that static over here Sid," Alvin said in an annoyed tone, causing Sid to shake his head, "No, though your limbs are lightning resistant, the voltage I'm putting out right now is well over enough to kill you," Sid replied, as Alvin finally broke through the brush and found Anthrax's lair, only things were...different. There were still Beastlings milling about, but there was just as many dead monsters here as there were live ones, the stench o death strong in the air, and causing Alvin to look to Sid, whom for his part was shaking in contained rage, "Let's keep moving Sid, Anthrax is inside," Alvin explained, getting a nod as the two stepped through the open door.<p>

Inside wasn't much better, there was blood everywhere, a few body parts, and judging by the red glowing flecks in the pool, Anthrax suffered some damages too, "What the fuck?" Alvin asked himself, a loud clanging sound being heard as Anthrax opened the door of his office to address the mutant rodent, growling before simply leaping down and ramming Alvin into a piece of machinery, "What kind of alliance are we in Ultimate? Last I checked we shared information for a mutual benefit!" Anthrax roared, causing Alvin to cough and get his breath back, "What do you mean? I came here to share info with you just now!" Alvin shouted, before Sid fazed into sight and pushed Anthrax away from Alvin, in turn gaining the full attention of the monstrous leader, but only for a few moments before returning his gaze to Alvin, "Well, to answer your question, I was about to send a Flyer out to recon some of the other Beastling splinter cells, when something from my past came and attacked me!" Anthrax replied, gaining a confused look from Alvin, "What do you mean? "something from my past"?" Alvin asked, causing Anthrax to chuckle, "To put it bluntly, Vesuvius," Anthrax replied, causing Alvin to growl, "That's impossible, Vesuvius's body was completely destroyed back in 2012 by a roller coaster," Alvin growled, as Sid looked to his left and sighed, slamming his hand onto a button and causing a large door to open in the back wall, revealing a room that Alvin had never seen before, it had a look similar to a genetics lab, and what looked like sample tubes along the walls, two large ones missing it seemed judging by the empty spaces for them, and the remnants of a large hole having been dug rather recently, "I had their remains here, both Fenrir and Vesuvius's, while I may have despised them, their bodies held a couple benefits for me, as you can tell yourself," Anthrax explained, causing Alvin to growl and extend his wrist blade, "You mean to tell me that you had Vesuvius's body this entire time, and only now I know of it!" Alvin roared, leaping toward Anthrax only to be stopped in mid air, "No, violence doesn't solve anything, it just spreads more pain," Sid explained, as Alvin thrashed about and struggled against his invisible bonds, only to slump down and sigh, "Fine, but seriously Anthrax what were you thinking!" Alvin shouted, as the monstrous leader sighed and rubbed his eyes, "At the time it seemed like a good idea, the two were effective in their own right, I simply wanted their skills and abilities, never thought I'd get robbed," Anthrax replied, as Sid glanced to the ground and growled himself, "I know how this Vesuvius creature was able to attack, and you're not going to like it either Ultimate," Sid explained, as he knelt down and picked up a piece of black exoskeleton, causing Alvin to gasp, "He was-" "Assimilated, correct, Nautilus's serum doesn't need the subject to be alive to be assimilated," Sid explained, causing Alvin's eyes to go wide with realization. "We need to get back to Area 51, if Vesuvius comes back try and capture him, okay Anthrax?" Alvin asked, not even waiting for an answer before he bolted out the door, Sid following close behind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Izzy was still examining the assimilated Hunter, and figured on trying to retrieve his mother's severed arm from it's mouth so that it could be properly disposed of. "Alright, you ugly bastard, time to give me back my mom's arm," Izzy said, not noticing as the right hand of the creature twitched slightly. As Izzy brought his cutting laser over, he heard a clunking sound, glancing up to see a plastic container on the ground and most importantly, the left leg of the monster had moved, causing Izzy to grip his laser tightly and start shivering, just as the creature's eyes shot open. At that point, Izzy knew it was suicide to try and fight it, so he simply ran and hid in a locker, grabbing a CO2 fire extinguisher and spraying himself completely until he was shivering from the cold, just in time for the Hunter to rip the locker door off, scanning through the contents and not even noticing the shivering chipmunk under his nose. The arm was still inside it's mouth, but not for very long as it reached up and ripped it out, pulling the knife with it. It then growled and yanked the knife out of the death-frozen hand, tossing the weapon away before simply eating the severed limb, a growl rumbling through the creature as it had tasted Brittany's blood, rushing off to finish it's task.<p>

Brittany was currently in the training room with Blade and J-Rod, trying to learn how to use her new arm and what it had within it. "Okay, now we test the energy cannon," Blade said, causing the pink clad chipette to focus, her hand shifting into a cannon-like appendage, "Gosh, I swear, it's like you stuffed a Swiss army knife into my arm," Brittany replied, taking aim at a target and getting ready to try shooting, only to go stock still as a growl was heard, Blade drawing his sword as J-Rod pulled out some sort of pistol-looking thing, "Brittany, training's over for now," J-Rod said, just as the white Hunter burst into the room, it's eyes blazing with rage as it glared at Brittany, "RUN! NOW!" Blade shouted, as the hunter rushed toward the chipette, ducking under Blade's sword and dodging a blast from J-Rod's gun, then grabbing the both of them and bashing their heads together, stunning them both and growling at Brittany, whom was now running out of the room.

For Brittany, this was terrifying, she saw the monster dead, it was killed by her knife, how was it still trying to kill her. Strangely enough, the more she thought about it, angrier she felt, and the angrier she felt, the slower she ran, until she simply stopped and turned toward the monster behind her, growling as she lifted her right arm up, shifting her hand away inside her arm and extending what looked like a circular bone saw, "No, no more running Britt, it's time to use what you have to kill this fucker!" Brittany growled to herself, as the monster before her simply roared and like the first time, leaped at her, only this time Brittany stayed where she was, the blade of the saw on her arm starting to spin as she brought her right arm back, swinging it with all her might and sending black, oozing blood spraying onto the walls and onto her clothes and hair, a shriek being heard as Brittany managed to wound the monster, a large line of black going from the left shoulder, up the side of the neck, and over the face taking out an eye, in turn causing the Hunter to growl and run at her again, only this time Brittany shifted her hand back to normal, raising her arm up and shooting her hand out, using it like a grappling hook to pull her to the ceiling long enough to jump down and land behind the monster.

Once there, she shifted her hand into something resembling a harpoon gun, firing the weapon and hitting the monster in the right ankle and immediately slamming her hand into the floor, a large spike left behind as her hand shifted back to normal, even as she counted off to herself, "Three, two, one, trip," Brittany said to herself, just as her end of the cable drew taut and a pained yelp was heard, a grin on her face as Brittany made her way calmly to the other end of the cable, where the creature was whimpering in pain from the sudden jolt of the cord, it's remaining eye going wide as she calmly stepped into it's field of vision, still keeping herself at just the proper distance in case it tried to attack her, "You know, I used to fear you creatures," Brittany said, as the hunter tried to stand, whining as it fell back to the floor and glanced back up at Brittany, a pleading look in it's eye as the pink clad chipette shifted her hand into the cannon again, aiming it straight at the Hunter's head, "You may have survived death once, but I don't plan on taking you prisoner again," Brittany explained, as the barrel of the cannon made a whirring sound, the Hunter now trying desperately to free itself, but having no such luck, then letting out one last yelp as a blast from Brittany's cannon struck it in the head, blowing it clean off and sending blood gushing from the stump that once was a neck. The body then flopped down, a couple twitches in the arms being all that remained of life left in said body, but just for her own security, Brittany shifted her hand back to normal, then into something resembling a mini-gun, aiming for where the heart would be, and unleashing a barrage of bullets into the monster until she practically drilled through it. By the time she had finished, she was panting, a bit sweaty, shaking from the adrenalin rush and covered in black monster blood, smoke rising from the barrels of her mini-gun hand, which she shifted back into her normal hand and sighed.

It was at that moment Alvin finally arrived back, finding Brittany standing over the now definitely dead Hunter, Alvin giving the chipette a confused look before he approached her, "Damn, you really took this guy to town didn't you Britt," Alvin said, placing a hand on her shoulder, causing Brittany to reflexively twist away from his hand and extend her wrist blade from her arm, pointing it right under Alvin's chin, gasping softly as she realized who she nearly killed, retracting her weapon and giggling nervously, "Sorry, I guess I was still a bit tense there," Brittany said, as Alvin took in the sight before him, his mate covered in monster blood, "Um...you may want to take a shower, just saying," Alvin said, causing Brittany to raise an eyebrow and look down at herself, then gasp and shudder at what she saw, "Aw gross, I'm a total mess, um...can I still wear the arm while in the shower?" Brittany asked, Alvin shaking his head, "Nope, that's why I have to wear the plastic leg when I go clean up, not that the limbs will short circuit or anything, but it's best to be safe." Alvin replied, gaining a groan from Brittany, "That means I'll have to learn how to wash myself with one hand...or get one of my sisters to help me," Brittany said, sighing as she set off for the showers.

* * *

><p>A few moments later, Brittany was in one of the showers, Jeanette with her as she attempted to remove her arm, "Ouch, how does Alvin do this...oh, there's a button here-GAHH!" Brittany yelped, as her mechanical arm detached from the port on her arm stump, the actual limb itself now in her left hand, Jeanette covering her mouth in surprise at how Brittany just took her own arm off, even though it was metal didn't make the act any less strange to witness. "Um...I'll take that Britt, you just get in the water, I'll join you shortly," Jeanette said, as Brittany stripped herself of her clothed and stepped into the water, shivering as some hit her stump and sent odd sensations to her brain, due to how Blade integrated the nerve endings into the port on her arm stump it felt like her actual hand was being soaked in warm water, only looking made her realize the better of it. Soon, Jeanette entered the shower with Brittany, having swapped her glasses for a set of contact lenses and also stripping out of her clothing, this not being the first time the two sisters having seen each other nude, "Okay, so you killed that thing...again," Jeanette said, trying to make small talk to distract Brittany from her own empty right limb, gaining a sigh and a nod from Brittany as Jeanette started scrubbing her sister's hair free of the apparently rather sticky blood of the monster, "Yeah, wasn't too hard though to be honest, what with all the gadgets in my arm now," Brittany replied, raising her right arm stump up as if she still had the metal limb attached, grumbling when she remembered it was out where it couldn't get wet, "It's going to take some getting used to Britt, you know that," Jeanette said, patting her sister's shoulder and offering a smile, gaining a small smile in return, "I know Jean, but it doesn't mean I have to like being a handicapped person who can't even wash themselves properly," Brittany replied, as Jeanette started scrubbing her sister's back, causing Brittany to relax and actually let out a purr, just as Cream walked past to take a shower of her own, coughing slightly to gain the two sister's attention, both looking to the white furred chipette, then to each other, and back again, a blush rising in both their faces, "Uhhhh...this isn't what it looks like Cream," Brittany explained, a grin forming on Cream's face as she sighed, "Pity, I'd have joined you if it was," she said, causing both Jeanette and Brittany's eyes to bug out, in turn causing Cream to laugh, "Just kidding, I understand what's going on, Alvin told me earlier, just couldn't pass up the opportunity to do a little teasing," Cream said, as the two sisters breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, and if you want to get that blood out Brittany, try using a bit of my coal tar shampoo, it may not smell the best but I'll be damned if it isn't the toughest stuff I've ever put into my hair," Cream said, taking her own bit and working it into her hair before tossing the bottle to Jeanette, whom sniffed the dark golden fluid and shook her head at it. "Well Britt, gotta try something," Jeanette said, causing Brittany to pull away from Jeanette and shake her head, "Uh uh, that stuff stinks!" she said, causing Jeanette to sigh and pour a bit into her hands, "If it'll make you feel better, I'll use it too, now get over here before I have to call backup," Jeanette said, causing Brittany to sigh and walk over, letting Jeanette work the awful smelling soap into her hair and fur, the black blood dripping down and slipping into the drain.<p>

By the time the two had finished cleaning up and drying themselves off, they both were rather clean, their fur was silky, and...they both smelled like tar, something Brittany wasn't a fan of but at the same time didn't mind too much, "You know, I might have to invest in some of this stuff," Brittany said, as walked over to where Cream was showering and handed her the bottle, "Thanks," Cream said, taking it as the currently one armed chipette made her way back over to Jeanette, retrieving her arm and looking to it and back to her stump, "Hmm, now how hard could it be to put this thing back on?" Brittany asked, as she pushed it against the port on her stump, flinching and letting out a hiss as the two pieces of metal joined with a clank and a pop, the fingers of the hand flexing as Brittany twisted her arm to make sure it was got and solid in place, "Ahhh...much better, now let's get dressed and get out of here," Brittany said, getting a nod from her sister as the two got into their clothes and made their way to the recreation room.

* * *

><p>"So that bug is back, should've figured on that happening," Blade said, as Jeanette and Brittany entered the room, both taking seats next to their mates, Both Alvin and Simon sniffing the air and looking around, "Alvin, do you smell tar?" Simon asked, causing Jeanette to giggle slightly to herself, Alvin sniffing a bit more and nodding, "Yeah, may be some maintenance people doing some patching on the asphalt up top, it's not that far up all things considered," Alvin replied, causing Brittany to sigh and hold out her left arm to Alvin, "Or it could be me," she said, gaining a confused look from Alvin, before he sniffed her fur and pulled back from the strong scent, "Whoa! Britt I thought you said you were taking a shower," Alvin said, causing Brittany to roll her eyes, "I did, I had to borrow some of Cream's coal tar shampoo in order to get the blood out of my fur, and Jeanette used it too." Brittany explained, causing Simon to nod, "No wonder you smell like that, not that it's bad, I actually kind of like it to be honest," Simon said, gaining an odd look from nearly everyone in the room.<p>

"Okay, in other news, you performed some major overkill on that Hunter today Britt, I mean not only did you blow it's head off but to tunnelled through it with a mini-gun," Copper said, causing Brittany to blush and giggle, "Well, I got pissed off that, even after I killed it once, it still wanted to kill me, I was simply ensuring that it wouldn't try for a third time," Brittany replied, grabbing a chipmunk sized tumbler glass and pouring herself some of the scotch Copper had brought with him, sipping it and hissing as it went down, then looking around as everyone was staring at her, "What? A girl can't have a drink every now and then, I figured I earned it after everything that happened lately." she said, causing Alvin to hold his hands up defensively, "No, not that, just you usually are the one to refuse alcohol, but go ahead and enjoy yourself," Alvin said, as Dave sighed, his children seeming more and more grown up as of late, but he couldn't blame them what with the life they now lead. He was just glad to know that they were all safe, "Okay, I think we've all had a pretty interesting day, and we all deserve some sleep, let's hit the sack guys," Dave said, as everyone followed his lead and went to bed, Blade about to follow, when he heard something.

Not wanting to be off guard, he pulled out a knife and swiftly turned, a pale skinned human male standing there before him, the blade of his knife just under his chin, causing the boy to gasp and go stock still, "You shouldn't be in here lad, how did you get inside?" Blade asked, the boy not answering, rather flicking his eyes somewhere behind Blade, causing the Reaper to narrow his eyes, then reach back and grab a jewelled dagger right out of the air, turning around to see a chipette in a white dress behind him, another dagger in her hand, "You realize that I'm mush more skilled with this sort of weapon, don't you lass?" he asked, turning to address the human, only to find him gone, "What the?"

Blade turned just in time to catch the second dagger, the blade just inches from taking out his eye, "You need to leard how to respect your superiors, girl!" Blade shouted, throwing both daggers back at the chipette, and though she tried to dodge, she couldn't avoid her dress's skirt being pinned to the wall by her own knives, sending herself to the floor, "Fuck! Centurion!" she shouted, as a ginger furred chipmunk jumped at Blade, shifting before his eyes into the human from before and tackling the Reaper to the ground, "Got him Tessa, think he's assimilated?" Centurion asked, as Tessa pulled her knives out of the wall, growling as she walked over to the Reaper, "Has to be Cent, no way a Reaper has fur like this," she replied, readying her daggers to stab into Blade's head, when a gunshot was heard, the two intruders looking to the doorway to find the Forensic, Dante, in his full tactical gear, a rather large pistol in his hand, causing Tessa to growl and prepare to throw one of her knives, only to have it shot from her hand, "DROP THE WEAPONS NOW, HANDS IN THE AIR, BOTH OF YOU!" Dante roared, Centurion immediately standing up and raising his hands to the sky, while Tessa glanced to Blade and then to Dante, throwing the knife at Dante as she pulled out a gun and pointed it at Blade, pulling the trigger and expecting to see the "assimilated" Beastling die, only for the bullet to stop in mid air and simply drop to the floor, Sid fazing into view and then ripping the gun from Tessa's hand, lifting her up and pinning her against the wall, "Release me! That Reaper has been assimilated!" Tessa screamed, only to watch as Blade got up and brushed himself off, "Relax Tessa, Blade here is not assimilated, he's merely albino," Sid explained, causing Centurion to chuckle, "See Tess, I told you he wasn't assimilated, he's just blanco." Centurion said, causing Tessa to growl and struggle against her unseen bonds, only to have a gun pointed to her head, "You have the right to remain silent-" "BITE ME!" Tessa shouted, cutting Dante off completely, in turn causing the formal monster to simply pull back his arm to pistol whip her, "NO!" Sid roared, Dante stopping his attack and putting his pistol away, "Alright, Sid take these two to lockup, I'll confiscate their weapons." Dante said, taking Tessa's knives and gun and putting them into his pocket, as blade put his one knife away and growled to Tessa, "Next time lass, be sure to think carefully before intruding on a military base," Blade said, causing the chipette to grumble something to herself. "Tessa, just cooperate with the men here, we've already hit bupkis with the Reaper, we ay as well stay here the night anyway," Centurion said, causing Tessa to sigh and nod, "Fine, but I blame you for this," Tessa replied, causing the two intruders to go into a small argument.

* * *

><p>Here we go, chapter 4, and I realize that I kinda didn't have much in the way of relaxation, but hey, I got Tessa and Centurion into the story X3, so that's a bonus. Anyway hope you enjoyed this, and I'll see you in the next update...bye bye! Oh and leave your reviewscomments/OC submissions in the box below.


	5. Chapter 5: Enter Vesuvius

**Authors Note: **I know, the chapters seem to be going up a little bit slower than before, but that's mainly because I think I'm getting a bit focused on it. Anyway, there will be some action in this chapter, as with previous chapters, and also some flashbacks, which will be written in italics (_like this if you need an example_) to set them apart from the rest of the main story. Anyway, let's get to the actual story shall we?

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the majority of the Ultimate Series belongs to MetalMunk, and the guest OC's are own by the following people:

****Ivy, Izzy, Copper and Cream: MetalMunk****

**Cal: OceanPacifica**

**Centurion: HFMunkMadness**

**Tessa: Shoot the Moon**

**Vixen: PheonixWolf-77**

**Max: xxxx Team Jacob xxxx (formerly AATCROCKS02)**

**Stripes: AllisonTheArceus (formerly alvinchipmunkfan)**

**Zac: Blackwolf00**

****Nash: Chipmunkgirl234****

* * *

><p>Mordecai was nervous, he had never been truly informed on how to interrogate prisoners, let alone interrogate two at once, but he was going to prove his worth to the team somehow, so when he entered the room and found only Centurion inside, he was a slight bit nervous, "Umm...where's the girl?" Mordecai asked, gaining a chuckle from the human before him, "Oh, she's still in the cell, I guess they figured it'd be easier to interrogate us separately," Centurion replied, causing Mordecai to narrow his eyes, then he simply took a seat across from the pale skinned human and sighed, "Well, let's just get straight to it, how did you and the girl get past security?" Mordecai asked, a chuckle coming from Centurion, "I hacked into the security feed for the whole base and made loops of all the areas me and Tessa would be crossing," Centurion replied, causing Mordecai to flick his tongue out, tasting the air for anything so indicate the boy was lying, and only detecting the natural amount of stress pheromones typical of being in a situation like this. "Well, I can see you aren't lying to me, so that's good," Mordecai said, getting a nod from Centurion, "That's mainly because I already know that if I don't comply and tell the truth, you'll just hit me with those wrist stingers of yours and make me talk," Centurion explained, getting a cough from the Interrogator, "How very astute of you, will I expect the same level of cooperation from your companion?" Mordecai asked, gaining a shrug from the pale skinned boy, "I can't really say, she's smart in her own right, but at the same time she can be a bit...stubborn," Centurion replied, getting a nod from Mordecai as he jotted down a note on the provided piece of paper.<p>

"One last thing, you were able to go from being human to being a chipmunk, where did you get that ability?" Mordecai asked, causing Centurion to groan as if a huge secret had been revealed, "Oh come on, isn't it enough that I told you how Tess and I got in?" Centurion asked, getting a shake of the head from the Beastling before him, "It's understandable if you don't want to answer, I'm not the one asking personally, I'm merely asking in place of my superiors, but at the same time, I'm authorized to use my stingers on you if you even seem to be uncooperative," Mordecai explained, raising his right hand and extending the pointed appendage from his wrist, in turn causing Centurion to sigh and nod, "I realize that, but...I don't like talking about it, can we wait for that particular question?" he asked, causing Mordecai to sigh in semi frustration, "If it were my call then I'd say sure, but as it is I need the info now," Mordecai replied, as Centurion nodded and took a couple breaths to calm himself, then looked to the beastling before him and simply held out his wrist, "Hit me, I know the stuff has a calming agent in it so I don't mind," Centurion replied, yelping softly as he felt the stinger of Mordecai's wrist stab into him, immediately feeling a lot calmer than before, "Okay, now take your time and explain how you got your shape-shifting abilities," Mordecai said, as Centurion nodded and recounted his tale...

* * *

><p><em>The boy was strapped to an examination table, a bright light shining down upon him from above and nearly blinding him. The only respite he was offered was in the form of a man in what looked like surgical gear loomed into his field of vision, holding a syringe with 100cc's of some sort of serum, mostly clear but with the slightest bit of a golden hue to it, "Don't worry Centurion, the effects of this serum will only hurt for a few minutes," the doctor explained, a grin almost able to be heard in the man's voice from behind his face mask. Soon, the doctor stuck the needle into Centurion's neck, the boy hissing as it stung slightly, almost able to feel the serum in his veins, quickly spreading throughout his system, until the entire dose was injected, the needle being pulled out and a cotton swab quickly being applied to both stop any bleeding and keep any lingering serum in the tiny wound itself, holding it there a few moments before pulling it away, finding no sign of injection at all, "Good news, the serum is doing it's job, already your natural healing abilities have been ramped up, and you should be experiencing...wait a minute," the doctor said, causing the boy's eyes to widen in concern, and then fear as the doctor cursed to himself, "Well, this is an odd predicament, it seems the sample I received from Dr. Freeman was from a female, though she had the same genetics as his Ultimate Assassin. I just hope you don't mind, simple mistake is all." the doctor explained, just as Centurion's eyes snapped shut, a groan forming in his throat as he started to convulse on the table.<em>

"_Shit! Calm down Centurion, if you don't keep still, you'll damage yourself further!" the doctor shouted, just as Centurion's right hand broke free of the bindings on it, reaching out and grabbing the doctor by his neck, glaring into his eyes as his hand already started to mutate, ginger colored fur beginning to grow out over his skin, and small sharp claws extending from his fingers, "You. Will. DIE!" Centurion roared, his voice nearly demonic in tone as he yanked his other hand free, it too now covered in the same fur, before Centurion threw the doctor across the lab, his body crashing into a wall lined with beakers of various chemicals and compounds. The doctor was out for quite some time, and by the time he woke up, Centurion was gone, in his place a simple, diminutive ginger furred chipmunk, seemingly passed out for unknown reasons. The doctor got up and limped to his ledger, pressing a red button on a voice recorder as he jotted down his findings, "It would seem as though my American correspondent, Dr. Peter Freeman, isn't so intent on letting me have access to the master pattern of his genetic assassin, though the results of my serum derived from the female whom he mentioned in his last communique must have been the same." the doctor dictated, as the chipmunk behind him opened his eyes, rising up and inspecting his body, before glancing at the doctor and grinning, the man still rattling off his findings, "Subject 442, whom I've taken to calling "Centurion" appears to have either escaped or turned into something, most likely the chipmunk on the table behind me, and if my tweaking of the DNA code is successful, he should be able to freely shift between this form and his original human one." the doctor added, not noticing or hearing as the chipmunk shifted behind him, morphing back into the human from earlier, Centurion reaching for a syringe and grabbing a few unbroken bottles of various compounds, taking a bit of them all and mixing them into one nasty surprise, finishing it off by mixing in the last bit of the genetic serum the doctor used on him earlier._

"_Anyway, I have to examine the subject, goodness knows he'll be disorientated and unable to perform even basic motor functions, so I'll have to get him to his-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the doctor screamed, as Centurion had shoved the needle into his neck and pushed the plunger down, sending the black chemical mess into the geneticist's veins, causing the man to shudder and fall to the ground, as the pale skinned boy picked up the recorder and growled into it as he exited the room, making his way to the outside, "This is Centurion speaking, the good doctor has been taken care of, though if you find this recording be warned, he may be alive, and I guarantee you that if you find him, he won't be human anymore," he said, ending the recording there and tossing the devise into a basket near the door, about to exit when he saw a clothing locker in one of the offices, going over to it and looking inside, finding a pair of pants, a t-shirt and a leather jacket inside, about to slip into the clothes when he quickly turned and caught something out of the air, a chipette in a white dress, the girl growling and struggling in his grip, "Hey! Let go of me!" the girl screamed, causing Centurion to release the girl and set her on a nearby table, as he himself got dressed, "Sorry, I just had work done, if you catch my drift," Centurion explained, a growl being heard from the girl as she nods, "I know, I came here to kill the doctor," she replied, as Centurion slipped into the jacket and nodded, "Wouldn't try that, I just injected him with a slurry of various things and last I remember he was on the floor convulsing, if I had to venture a guess-" just then, a loud roar was heard, causing both to look back to the hallway, then to each other, "No time for guesses, let's get out of here!" Centurion shouted, grabbing the girl and running out of the door, just as...something came into view, it looked like the doctor, only with a mix of various traits from his human self and whatever he was becoming, his right eye still human, though the left was slightly larger and had a yellow iris with a slit for a pupil, his ears were odd, one being like a fennec fox's while the other was more or less a fish fin, and a pair of teeth jutted out from his lower jaw, rising up into an unnatural under-bite like a payara. The right arm was still human, though the hand was missing, replaced by what looked like a huge bony blade, the other arm completely gone, in it's place a writhing mass of tentacles wrapped together into a facsimile of an arm, complete with a three fingered hand. The legs were both like that of a horse, and as the monster chased the two, the girl growled and took out a gun, firing at the monster, the bullets hitting their mark but only leaving minimal damages, until she saw a fire extinguisher, the label reading "Contents Under Pressure," an a grin spread onto her face as she looked up to Centurion, "Duck!" she shouted, then fired her weapon, the bullet hitting the CO2 canister just as the doctor monster was about to charge past it, the cylinder of metal exploding at point blank range from the creature, sending shrapnel and super cool liquid into it's body, while the explosion itself made the monster blow apart._

_Centurion was impressed, though not for long as the rubble behind them shifted, the doctor's right arm reaching out and pulling with it what remained of the doctor, seemingly nothing more than his head, the upper torso, and the arm. The girl was about to fire her gun at the doctor, only for Centurion to signal her not to move, "He's done, at the rate his blood is draining out, he'll be dead in thirty seconds, we can leave." Centurion said, the girl nodding and putting her gun away, as the doctor's remains trembled, the life draining out of him until he slumped to the ground._

_Once the two made outside, the girl hopped onto Centurion's shoulder, "I'm Tessa, figured you deserved to know my name after everything that happened back there." Tessa explained, getting a chuckle from Centurion, "My name is Centurion Rafaèl Nadal Èl Mernandez, though you can call me Centurion for short," he replied, as the two left the area around the laboratory, finding their way to the closest city they could to rest for the night._

* * *

><p>"Quite the story there," Alvin said, as he read over what Mordecai had jotted down, "Yeah, so what do we do now? Send them to jail? Keep them here?" Mordecai asked, as Alvin shook his head, "No, their skills could prove useful, I think I'll induct the two into our team tomorrow." Alvin replied, as an alarm went off, though this merely being one for an assignment, the details of which being rattled off by the P.A. System, "Splinter Cell suspected in eastern Texas, repeat, Splinter Cell suspected in eastern Texas," the voice said, causing both Mordecai and Alvin to glance at each other, "Get the prisoners, inform them that they are to aid us in our duties, I have a feeling that this isn't a normal splinter cell report," Alvin explained, getting a nod as the Interrogator left the room, leaving Alvin to prepare for transport.<p>

Once everyone was in the plane, they started discussing the plan of action, "I don't want any killing unless absolutely necessary, and especially if the beastling appears normal, as in not assimilated." Alvin explained, getting various responses of agreement, "Okay, that being said, if there happens to be a beastling that looks assimilated, I suggest kill it on sight, for this reason, I'm allowing Sid to take over for me at the moment, to explain what you can and will most likely be up against in regards to assimilated beastlings. Sid, if you please," Alvin said, as Sid nodded and stood up, stepping up to the front of the aircraft and folding his arms behind his back, "Alright, I know that my induction to the team was quick if not hasty on Ultimate's part, but regardless of that I must warn all of you, fighting an assimilated beastling, be it a Hunter, a Reaper, or even a Blinder, is without a shadow of a doubt, going to be different than what you usually face. The Hunter that attacked Brittany was a mere glimpse at how tough these monsters are now, so don't be surprised if you find yourself having to kill a single monster more than once." Sid explained, as Brittany growled in her seat, clenching her hands into tight fists as Sid continued, "Depending on what variety of beastlings we have to face, one thing is certain, their main trait is often the most enhanced, the Hunter was able to focus in on Brittany both due to her heat signature, as well as her blood's scent and taste. The same thing will happen with any other creature, for instance, a Suicide class, which explodes itself with a force similar to a frag grenade, would therefore be able to explode with much more force, a Digger would be able to move dirt like an industrial digging machine, a Ballistic would have much more powerful projectiles, and the list just goes on." Sid explained, as Dante checked his guns, most the same as standard issue military firearms, albeit a bit bigger to accommodate the size of his hands, "In that case, I guess we'd be screwed if we had to fight an assimilated Tank," Dante said, getting a nod from Sid, "Precisely, which is why I suggested having both Benjamin and Bruton assist us, in the event that should happen," Sid replied, as Cal held his hand up for a moment, "Just asking, is there any chance one of the beastlings on our team could get assimilated?" Cal asked, getting a slow nod, "Unfortunately, yes it is a possibility, but only if you face off against Nautilus himself, and I highly doubt that he'd be there in person," Sid replied, a warning light blinking to indicate the plane was about to land, "Okay everyone, for this mission we're splitting into two groups, Cal, Blade, J-Rod, Vixen, Mordecai, Copper, Bruton and Ike will take the south side, the rest of you are with me, and we'll take the north, keep your com-links on at all times, I want constant communication, got it?" Alvin asked, getting nods from everyone as the aircraft landed in Houston, Texas.

* * *

><p>Once on scene, it was clear that there would be trouble, there were a couple of bodies outside the main building, a power plant it seemed if the various warning signs were any indication, "Alright, stay frosty people, can't tell what we're up against here." Dante said, cocking his assault rifle and taking point ahead of the team. As the group moved through the open area of the complex, Blade noticed something, a smell that set his fur to bristling...the scent, of a bug, "Dante, you go on ahead and take the others, I have a bad feeling that were up against something a lot worse than mere beastlings," Blade said, no sooner being tackled to the ground by a black blur, the Reaper and his assailant rolling across the ground before Blade managed to tuck his foot to the thing's chest and shove the large monster off of himself, leaping to his feet with his sword drawn, a maniacal bout of laughter filling the night air as Blade growled, "Still just as ready for battle as ever, aren't we Blade!" a giddy growling voice said, as Blade looked to Dante, "Go, NOW! I can handle the puny insect here," Blade shouted, another laugh being heard as a black armored figure stepped into the moonlight, antennas twitching on his forehead as a pair of mandibles clicked together in front of a fanged mouth, a feline-like body slowly working itself from the shadows as if the darkness was spawning him itself, a long armored tail swaying behind the bug-like terror as it chuckled in amusement to Blade's statement, this being none other than Vesuvius himself, "I think "puny" is a poor choice of words, all things considered," Vesuvius said, causing Blade to growl and rip the sunglasses from his face, his red eyes practically blazing with hatred , all being focused on the newly resurrected enemy, "Vesuvius, it would figure you'd be involved," Blade spat out, causing Vesuvius to snicker to himself, "Aww, you remember me, it makes me feel so warm and tingly when I think about how you left me to die under a roller coaster!" Vesuvius roared, leaping at the white furred Reaper and slashing at him with an elongated spike on his arm, Blade parrying the blow with his own sword as Vesuvius dove past, about to charge again when a gunshot was heard, the bullet hitting and deflecting off of the black exoskeleton covering Vesuvius's body, in turn causing Vesuvius to look in the direction of the bullet and find Dante, his assault rifle in hand as he tried to assist Blade, the others already having gone to gather with Alvin and take care of any assimilated beastlings along the way.<p>

"I told you to get out of here!" Blade shouted, getting a nod from Dante, "Yeah, you did, but my com-link was out," the man made beastling said, once again taking aim and firing another round, this time pinging off of Vesuvius's face, though the impact made caused the cat-like creature to back away and shake his head, growling at first before returning to a fit of insane giggles, "That tickled!" Vesuvius shouted, standing to his two hind feet and rotating the blades from his elbows up and into his hands, creating a rather crude pair of sword-like weapons, before charging toward Dante, whom for his part was still firing on the heavily armored monster before him, "Hold your fire Dante! He's bullet proof!" Blade shouted, dashing between the Forensic and Vesuvius and taking a defensive position, just in time to block a dual attack from Vesuvius's built in weapons, "Well, looks like I can actually fight back properly this time Blade," Vesuvius said, as the Reaper growled and kicked Vesuvius away from himself again, drawing a knife and pressing a button on the hilt before throwing it, Vesuvius dodging the blade and even managing to take to the air before the ball of energy expanded to engulf a small portion of ground, all the while laughing like a lunatic, "You honestly thought I'd forgotten about your tricky knives my old friend!" Vesuvius gloated, as he swooped down and landed on top of Blade again, only this time he pinned the reaper in place as he chuckled and stared into Blade's face, "I would so very much like to kill you right now, do you understand that?" Vesuvius asked, gaining a snarl from Blade as he struggled in the steely grip of Vesuvius's claws, "Go to hell bug!" Blade spat, causing the bug monster to actually stop laughing, a growl kindling in Vesuvius's throat as he came in close to his hostage, "I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood to go down that particular road again, but, I can offer you a gift," Vesuvius said, as he gripped Blade's arms in his left hand, the right reaching up to his neck and stabbing into himself, hissing as dark green blood oozed out of the wound, coating Vesuvius's red talon before being withdrawn, the now green coated claw being pressed to Blade's chest, causing the white Reaper to become confused for a moment, before putting two and two together and starting to struggle anew, "You'll be much more useful for my liege...alive, and with you out of the way, Ultimate and the bitch he calls his mate won't have you to keep fixing them up." Vesuvius explained, causing Blade to growl and glare right into Vesuvius's compounded eyes, "Fuck you," he said, no sooner feeling a burning pain across his chest as Vesuvius dragged his talon across it, leaving a rather decent amount of his blood in the wound behind it, then releasing the white Reaper with a chuckle, "I'll be out front dealing with the others, when you finish assimilating, feel free to join me in wiping out your former allies." Vesuvius explained, extending his wings and shooting into the air, leaving Blade to shudder and start convulsing, the wound on his chest sealing up, and taking with it the tainted blood of the bug he hated so much.

As it burned through his veins, Blade thought back to his time in the monster army, and how he despised Vesuvius then. The more he focused on that, the more it strengthened him, his body growing a slight bit bigger in size and causing the harness holding his knives to rip and fall off, his knuckles cracking as his hands became encased in brilliant red exoskeleton on the outer portion of the hands, his claws lengthening a bit and his forearms gaining armor plating up to the elbow, at which point an extended spike poked out from the elbow similar to Vesuvius's. Blade felt a searing sensation along his skin, as the fur not covered by exoskeleton on his forearms shifted colors, from being snow white to being black like coal, a similar armor and fur change happening to Blade's feet as well as on his chest and legs, then roared as the blade on his head tail was essentially pushed off of his body, in it's place an equally sharp, red blade of exoskeleton grew out of his head tail, the entirety of the appendage gaining the same black fur as on his forearms and legs. Finally, Blade clenched his eyes shut, a burning in his head as the assimilation serum in Vesuvius's blood attempted to change his mind, Blade fighting against it with all his might until he simply forgot where he was, what was happening, and nearly everything...except his hatred for Vesuvius.

* * *

><p>Out front, Vesuvius saw his opponents facing off against his squad of beastlings, then heard a roar from the back of the building and chuckled, "Guess Blade will be joining me shortly, may as well get the genocide started," Vesuvius said, leaping off toward the team, only to stop in mid air and be yanked back to his perch, growling as he turned to face who or what was stopping him, only to sigh and giggle a bit at the sight of his creation, a pair of red eyes staring into his own as he clasped his talons together, "There you go, now how does it feel to be like me Blade?" Vesuvius asked, as the newly assimilated Reaper growled and simply reached out and grabbed the bug-like monstrosity by his throat, gagging all laughter from Vesuvius's maw by that simple act alone before being pulled to look into Blade's eyes closely, a growl constantly in his throat as he spoke to the thing he hated with such a passion, "I'm still not on your side your wee little bastard," Blade calmly stated, causing Vesuvius to growl and push Blade away, whipping his sword-like weapons into his hands and charging, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY PARTNER!" Vesuvius roared, as Blade ducked under the insectoid monster and rammed the spike of his elbow into Vesuvius's back, a pained yelp being heard as Blade shoved Vesuvius into a wall and pinned him there, leaning in close once again and chuckling himself, "The assimilation process enhances the main aspect of whatever Beastling it's introduced to, had I been given the pure stuff, I'd probably be on your side, but what you did is put the last nail to your second coffin." Blade explained, lifting the black armored monster up and throwing him into another wall with enough force to make him go straight through to the other side, the bug landing on a catwalk as he gathered his thoughts, how had that traitorous Blade been able to resist the mind altering the assimilation process does? His questions soon answered when Blade barrelled through the wall behind the cat-like monstrosity and once again pinned him to the opposite wall, "How did you do it? The assimilation process should've made it impossible to resist Nautilus!" Vesuvius roared, as Blade grinned and took hold of him by his neck again, squeezing down on the bug's throat enough to start cracking his armor, "I focused my entire mind, my very being on one thing, that being how much I completely, utterly, totally despise you!" Blade replied, giving one last squeeze before Vesuvius's neck armor shattered, causing the bug monster to shriek and push Blade off of his body, leaping out of a window and flying off, Blade climbing out of the window and grinning at how the bug was fleeing from the fight, "Now that he's out of the way," Blade said, as he leaped down and landed in the middle of the group, everyone glancing to him and quickly backing away, all the other Beastlings either dead or retreating with their commander, as Blade took in their gawking for a moment, shrugging his muscled shoulders and giving everyone a confused look, "What?" he asked, as Sid stepped forward and stared into his eyes, "You were assimilated, weren't you?" he asked, as Blade looked over his body and sighed, "I guess I was," Blade said, looking back up to find Sid gone, replaced by Mordecai whom for his part was shaking slightly, his gun pointed in Blade's face, causing the assimilated Reaper to chuckle, "I'm not on Nautilus's side, Vesuvius thought I'd be turned to help him, but he didn't count on me still hating him." Blade explained, as Mordecai pulled the hammer back on his gun, about to pull the trigger when Dante rushed over and tackled the Interrogator to the ground, "STOP, HE'S STILL ON OUR SIDE!" Dante roared, causing Mordecai to immediately drop the gun and sigh, "How can we be sure, he could be pretending in order to gain access to Area 51!" Mordecai said, gaining a laugh from Blade, "Trust me, I was against the Monster Army back when Vesuvius was still working with Fenrir and Anthrax, ain't nothing gonna change that lad," Blade replied, as Dante let Mordecai up and brushed him off, "Alright, but I think it should be noted that he could be a potential threat," Mordecai said, as Blade nodded, "I can agree with that, and if it makes you feel better, the moment I start thinking about joining up with Nautilus's army, I'll step outside with an implosion grenade and let it kill me." Blade replied, as Alvin chuckled, "Well, seems we have an advantage now, with the assimilation serum in your blood there Blade, we may be able to synthesize it and maybe even make our own to enhance all our Beastling operatives." Alvin explained, as Stitch went wide eyed and shook his head, "I agree with Stitch, I much like my original body thank you," Wheatley said, the group packing up their gear and heading back to the airport.<p>

* * *

><p>Back with the enemy, Nautilus was furious, as he pinned Vesuvius to a wall with his grey skinned left hand, sending a shock of electricity through his body, "You. Did. WHAT!" Nautilus shouted, as Vesuvius writhed in pain from the electric current flowing through his system, "I-I-I thought he'd join us, then he'd be unable to fix any of them up!" Vesuvius replied, roaring in agony as Nautilus increased the voltage, "Are you insane! With that Reaper assimilated and still on their side, they have my serum at their fingertips!" Nautilus all but bellowed, pulling back from the wall and tossing Vesuvius to the floor, electricity arcing between his limbs as he struggled to regain control of his body, "I-I'm sorry my liege," Vesuvius said, slowly standing to his feet and addressing Nautilus properly, the brutish monster glaring at his second in command, "I can't say that I forgive you, but at the same time I must admit, you being able to assimilate others is astounding, if a bit faulty," Nautilus replied, as he waved his right hand and let Vesuvius go to his own business.<p>

* * *

><p>There we go, Chapter 5, hope you enjoyed, and if you have any OC's you'd like added, I'm sorry to say that as of right now, I'm full with OC's not that I won't include any late submissions to the list, just making a point to say that at the moment the OC door is shut. As for anything else like a creature design, you can submit those as well as your commentsreviews in the box below. Anyway I again hope you enjoyed the chapter, and you can catch me on the flip side, see ya!


	6. Chapter 6: Oh Shit

**Authors Note: **Okay, it's been a while since last chapter, but there's a good reason for this, mainly because I've recently bought some new video games and was spending some time trying them out, as well as the whole of being out for a couple hours. Anyway, I have read the comment left by the one whom requested me to call them "ChipmunkFan101" and will address it below after the initial chapter itself.

**EDIT: ** I realize that I've been away for a while, and that was mainly due to me not so much having writers block but I've been busy with other things, my mother came back for a visit from Alberta, I had to babysit my niece and nephew and to top it all off I caught a cold from one of my favourite little scamps, so if at one point or another this chapter seems a bit odd, then it's because of all that I managed to forget about the story itself. So I'm really, really sorry for the extreme delay on this chapter but since it's here then at least I didn't forget.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the majority of the "Ultimate Series" belongs to MetalMunk, and the following characters belong to the following people:

****Ivy, Izzy, Copper and Cream: MetalMunk****

**Cal: OceanPacifica**

**Centurion: HFMunkMadness**

**Tessa: Shoot the Moon**

**Vixen: PheonixWolf-77**

**Max: xxxx Team Jacob xxxx (formerly AATCROCKS02)**

**Stripes: AllisonTheArceus (formerly alvinchipmunkfan)**

**Zac: Blackwolf00**

****Nash: Chipmunkgirl234****

* * *

><p>Blade growled as yet another needle went into his body, glad he was able to ride through the pain of these "samples" that Izzy was taking from him, "Is that it? Am I now free to go lad?" Blade asked, as Izzy looked at the twelve vials he collected so far, "Well, I'd like to get at least one more sample from you, but first I need you to be at the peak of your adrenalin output, so for the moment take out what resentment you have at me and my needles on the practice dummies out back." Izzy replied, jotting down a note on a clipboard as the assimilated Reaper sighed and stood up, his weapon harness currently not on his body due to it having torn apart during the process of his assimilation, the garment being repaired and customized by Eleanor and Theodore in the relaxation hall. Once Blade made it to the training room, he immediately noticed that nobody was there, and almost as if to answer his unspoken question, Izzy's voice came in through the intercom on the wall, "I informed the staff that you'd be training, and asked them to leave in case you go out of control, nothing personal though," Izzy stated, as Blade chuckled and then rushed in, tackling one of the dummies and bending the steel plate it was welded to enough to pull a couple bolts out of the floor, in turn causing Blade to meekly push the two inch thick plate back into it's original shape and then stomp on the bolts to cover up his damages, "Oh, by the way, you're being video recorded, for research purposes only mind you," Izzy explained, as Blade sighed and nodded his acknowledgement, "I understand, but what are you testing me for? If it's to see if I'm assimilated then..." at this point Blade gestured to his body, as if to draw attention to the obvious changes, "...I think it's plain to see," Blade finished, as a figure appeared at one of the doors, cat-like eyes staring intently at the beastling warmonger, this not going unnoticed by Blade though, as he quickly turned and rushed toward the door, only to stop about two feet away and stare right back at...her?<p>

The "her" in question was apparently one of the new beastlings made by Linda, Blade had heard her talking about making a female variant but never had he thought that...this would be the end result. The creature before her stood at a height that placed her at just below his chin, black feathers extending from her head and currently tied into a ponytail in the back, a pair of ears like a Fennec fox's on the sides of her head, and a pair of sapphire blue eyes staring up at the considerably larger beastling. What drew his attention for a brief moment was her clothing, a pair of hip hugging jeans with a tight fitting V-neck shirt, thankfully the straps of a bra visible through the shirt, and lower down a fair bit of her nicely toned belly was showing. Behind her was a two foot long tail, covered in the same golden brown fur of her body and tipped with the same feathers as on her head and upon further examination, adorning her forearms as well. She had no footwear to speak of, her legs standing on a pair of dainty little paws, and only when she let out a nervous chuckle did Blade realize that he was staring at her, and immediately shifted his gaze to a different part of the room, chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck a bit, "Sorry about that, hope I didn't frighten you," Blade said, a giggle being heard from the female beastling before him, "It's fine, I shouldn't have been in here anyway, I just happened to hear you and thought I'd get a look at who Mother told me to be wary of," she replied, gaining a confused look from Blade, "What? Why should you be wary of me?" Blade asked, the girl sighing and shaking her head, "Well, for starters, you're assimilated, and secondly even if you weren't assimilated, she'd still think f you as a threat to me...guess I'm kinda like her only daughter of sorts, so it's motherly love I suppose...oh where's my manners, my name's Sheridan, or Sheri for short," she explained, as Blade nodded and noted his considerably changed body, looking at the red armor plates now fused with his body and growling lightly at the fact that they came from..._him_.

"Well, seeing as you're a new beastling, what's the name of your particular class?" Blade asked, causing a blush to form on Sheridan's cheeks as she chuckled nervously, but before she could respond, Blade held his hand up in a "hush" gesture, his ears pivoting around as he heard something. Eventually, a low rumble was able to be both heard and somewhat felt coming from above, as Blade growled and looked to Sheridan, "We'll finish this discussion later, right now we're under attack!" Blade said, rushing out the door and leaving the girl behind him. Meanwhile up top, the source of the rumbling was plain to see and the last thing anyone wanted to actually see, let alone fight...as Area 51 was being attacked by an assimilated Tank, his body nearly double it's normal size in muscle mass, muscles so large that they look on the verge of ripping the skin covering them as the brute moves, and eyes of deep cool black showing on the head, which itself gained three more horns, two more on either side of the head pointed forward for charging, while a single, shorter horn rose from the monster's nose. On the shoulders was a pair of exoskeleton plates, like pauldrons on a suit of armor, each the color of brilliant fire, contrasting the nearly black feathers covering the arms and still useless wings on the back of the monster. Grey fur covered the lower torso and feet, as well as the tail up to the club, there it matched the exoskeleton on the brute's shoulders and also featured spikes in every direction possible, making it more of a mourning star than a simple club. The hands of the brute had some armor plating on the knuckles, and the talons were a deep blood red color, and apparently were easily able to cut through anything it's path, as it slashed at a guard tower and sent the structure to the ground, roaring as the guards on duty fired on it, the bullets hitting their mark well enough, but with such muscle mass on the beast's frame, they may as well have been the bite of a flea. As Blade emerged from the building, he saw the monster and gasped, never in his life had he thought anything could be this big, so strong...and if he had to venture a guess, was apparently happy to plough him down to the ground, as it swiftly turned towards him and started to charge, Blade knowing full well that despite his being assimilated, he'd stand little chance in trying to fight against something like this. What he didn't expect was the huge metal fist that flew over his head and slammed into the assimilated Tank's face, sending the monster flying a couple feet and making it roar in pain as it writhed for a moment then got up, blood rushing from it's face as it glared at the one who hurt it...Bruton.

* * *

><p>The two Tanks circled around each other for a period of about ten minutes, then the assimilated Tank charged at Bruton, whom for his part was waiting for his chance to strike, finding it when Blade rushed ahead to try and fight the titanic monster, only to be nearly crushed under a giant fist, "BRUTON, GET OUT OF HERE!" Blade shouted, getting a grunt from Bruton in response as he gestured to an area behind the enemy Tank, Blade glancing to said spot and finding Benjamin rushing toward the monster, extending his shield and slamming it down on the assimilated Tank's tail, slicing it off and ridding the brute of it's spiked club, as well as dealing a fair bit of damage to the monster itself, the muscled brute shrieking as it turned and landed a deadly blow against Benjamin's shield. While distracted, Bruton rushed toward the mutant beastling and slashed at it with his metal talons, causing the giant Tank to growl and bash Bruton with a backhanded blow, sending the mechanically altered Tank flying a couple feet back, no sooner having changed his focus as he was grabbed from behind by the horns on his head, Benjamin tugging on them until he managed to rip one off the left side of the attacker's head, only to flop it around and use it like a dagger of sorts to stab at the assimilated Tank, getting a good few stabs in before he was yanked off and thrown into the wall of one of the warehouses on the base. The tank was furious by this point, not only had his job been interrupted, but he was wounded, missing part of his tail, and was stabbed repeatedly with one of his own horns! His eyes almost blazed with rage as he focused on the Tank from earlier, the thing apparently having lost the function of it's mechanical legs as it tried to get away, a grin forming on the considerably larger Tank as it rushed towards Bruton, intent on just ripping the half formed monster to shreds, only to be met by another, considerably faster creature, ploughing the assimilated Tank into the ground and growling into his face, "You had better not be planning to kill anyone, as I won't let you," the creature growled, as the Tank threw hi off of himself and got up, looking around and finding nothing...well, at least until the creature slashed it's claws across his face, causing the Tank to roar in pain and swing it's massive arm at the annoying creature, not really hitting it as much as simply knocking it to the ground, showing the creature to be another beastling of some sort, it had the head of a hawk with deep dark red feathers on it, a pair of feline ears on the sides for hearing, a body like a Soldier with bony armor all over it, and a pair of arms with a wicked set of claws and encased in exoskeleton armor. The legs were like a normal Soldier, and along the backs of them were a few spines, similar spines seen on the back of the creature, as well as on the tip of the tail, the torso itself covered in blackened fur, not so much total black itself but patterned as if it were covered in tar or oil, the feet of the legs ending in paws like a tigers, "You may not know it yet, but I am your death monster!" the creature shouted, as it leaped at the Tank and slashed at it again, making considerable progress in weakening it before the brute roared and punched the other creature into a far off warehouse, it's hand trembling as black blood oozed from it's many wounds like thick oil from a rock.<p>

It then turned it's attention to Blade, growling and moving towards him, and just about a foot away readying a punch to send the traitorous beastling to Death himself, only to stop and sniff the air, Blade becoming confused before he too smelled something, looking over his shoulder to find Sheridan standing in one of the holes made in a wall, her previous outfit though was replaced by something...different. Sheridan grinned as she saw the giant of flesh and muscle, purring softly as it let out a low rumbling growl and slowly approached her, "That's it, come to mama," she said to herself, as she started swiveling her hips and waving her arms in a rather enticing dance, her pheromone having a massive effect on the assimilated Tank it would seem, both by it breathing the scent in and by the chemicals of her attractive scent getting into his woulds and in turn directly into his blood stream. By the time the giant brute was a foot away from Sheridan, it had all but collapsed onto the ground, content to just watch the new object of his desires dancing for him, "Blade, think you could do me a favor and kill this guy? As much as I love dancing, I can't be doing it until he bleeds out naturally," Sheridan called out, the assimilated Reaper having to shake his head and nod to get she Entertainer's aroma out of his head, "Sure thing," Blade said, glancing to his left and grabbing a warped and twisted piece of metal, it had enough of an edge due to how it was torn from the main barricade that it would due as a makeshift knife.

The assimilated Tank was so enthralled by Sheridan's dance, he didn't even notice as Blade climbed onto his back, up toward his head, and reached under his chin, though his eyes shot wide as he felt a brief moment of pain, then heard the sound of liquid splattering the ground, then the sensation of coldness filling his limbs as his blood was drained from his corpse. Glancing one last time at Sheridan, he let out a pained whimper before his body simply went slack and dropped to the ground, Blade leaping off the Tank's back as he quickly rushed to Bruton, "Okay lad, let's see...oh, here's the problem, the connector cables are unplugged, just a moment..." and as Blade said this, he fitted the proper wires back into their positions, immediately allowing Bruton to get back to his feet again, rumbling happily as he was able to walk once again. Blade then turned his attention to Sheridan, whom for her part was simply watching him as he performed his duties, "Why'd you come out here? That thing could've killed you!" Blade shouted, causing Sheridan to back away slightly from the loudness of his voice, "Well, I figured you could use a bit of help, and I did manage to distract him for you," Sheridan explained, as she placed one of her hands onto her hip, drawing attention to the dual slitted skirt she was wearing, and causing Blade to shake his head as he found himself staring at her again, about to say something before he went stock still, then quickly whipped around and caught the warped metal chunk in his hand, the Tank apparently having just enough life left in it to make a last attempt to kill him, after which the fleshy brute truly dropping to the ground, the tremor caused by the impact of it's body shaking Blade off his feet and knocking himself into Sheridan, causing her to yelp and blush as she was pressed against his body.

* * *

><p>Later on after the assimilated Tank was wheeled off for examination, and the other beastlings were taken to Stitch for medical treatment, Alvin sighed and looked to Sid, whom he had assigned as the team's covert operative, "Tell me, when my team and I landed in Russia, did you know we were coming?" Alvin asked, as Sid sat at one of the canteen tables, eating some salad the newer cook, a Culinary beastling by the name of Ramsey, had prepared for him, the Russian monster chuckling as he nodded, "Yes, I knew, I even informed my now dead family not to attack, so that I may be able to negotiate for them to live in peace." Sid replied, as he took another bite of his salad, Alvin hopping onto the table top to better address the monster, "Well, when we first entered-" "Yes, I'm aware one of the Poison's rushed for your mate, and I won't condemn her for defending herself, the Poisons were always a on a bit of a, how do you say it, "hair trigger" I guess," Sid said, then nodded apologetically for having cut his commander off, "Sorry for being rude, I guess the heat of this country, despite your air conditioning, is starting to get to me," Sid explained, getting a nod from Alvin, "I understand, J-Rod and Izzy are currently making you a suit so that your body can regulate it's temperature easier in various climates, but more to the point, I'd like to say that I'm sorry for having killed your family," Alvin said, as Sid smiled and nodded, "Most appreciated comrade, and I'm sorry for breaking your arm's weapon," Sid replied, causing Alvin to laugh, "You know, I'd nearly forgotten about that," Alvin said, as Sid chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "No you didn't, if anything you've been pissed off about it for the duration of my time here in your homeland," Sid replied, Alvin about to defend himself when he remembered Sid's telepathic abilities, "Okay, I'll give you that," Alvin replied, as he hopped off of the table and made his way to the rest of the building, his mate Brittany passing him on his way out, though not before she managed to place a quick kiss to his cheek. The female chipmunk then made her way up to the canteen, leaping up and landing gracefully on the counter top, her metal right hand making a clunk as she stumbled and caught herself, once again causing her to sigh as she made her order, "Hey, Ramsey! I'd like a blueberry muffin and a cup of green tea please, and don't rush with it, I know you're busy with other orders and-" "Actually I just so happen to have some muffins in the oven, and as for the tea, I can brew a quick pot in a jiffy," Ramsey explained, then chuckled nervously in realization of having cut Brittany off mid-sentence, "Sorry about that ma'am, my conversation skills aren't the best, as you can see," Ramsey said, as Brittany nodded and smiled, "No worries, I've met people worst off than you in regards to social etiquette, just give a holler when they're ready and I'll come back to pick them up," Brittany replied, as she turned and leaped to the table Sid was sitting at, once again stumbling a bit as she landed, growling and slamming her metal fist into the table, yelping when she left a pretty decent sized dent in the table itself, "Still getting used to it I see huh?" Sid asked, as Brittany turned and nodded to the Russian monster, "Yeah...this thing is no heaver than my real arm was, why do I land like a drunk on a trampoline?" Brittany asked, as Sid chuckled and shook his head, "I'm no doctor, but based on what you can do with that Swiss army knife you call an arm, I'd say that it must at least weigh a bit more than the real thing," Sid replied, as Brittany grumbled and crossed her arms, the soft whirr of motors and servos able to be heard clearly in the near silence of the cafeteria, "And it's throwing my balance off, right?" Brittany asked, getting a nod from Sid, "Anything that's heavier than normal can throw off balance, doesn't matter if it's by pounds or grams, if that arm of yours weighs even a fraction of a gram more than the original limb, then it'll throw off your balance, at least until you get used to it." Sid explained, as Brittany looked at her metal arm and sighed, "I'll take your word on it, seeing as you're probably reading my mind anyway," Brittany said, a playful tone in her voice as she sat on the tabletop and for a moment kept to herself.<p>

"You're curious of me, aren't you?" Sid asked, causing Brittany to raise an eyebrow and then nod, "No point in hiding it, yes I'm curious of you, mainly how you ended up in Russia long enough to call that your native home," Brittany replied, as Sid finished his salad and stretched a bit, "Well, to start off, I landed there about a year ago, at that point I was little more than an amorphous blob of genetic material.." Sid started, as Brittany heard her name being called and she quickly retrieved her items and returned to listen to the story if Sid's early life.

* * *

><p>And there we go, chapter 6 is up. Not to reiterate, I am sorry that I've been away for so long, I hope to get the next chapter up sooner than this. Anyway, in case you are reading chipmunkfan101, at this point in time, it is unfeasible to make Brittany and Alvin have a child, at least at this point, depending on how long I make this story I'll see what I can do, but in any near future chapters, I cannot. But I like your suggestion, and I'll keep it in mind.<p>

Anyways (gosh I use that word a lot), I have a slight spoiler to the next chapter, and that is it is a flashback, start to finish in it's entirety, and it may be up sooner than this chapter was, and if the events in this chapter seem like I forced my way through them, that's because I did, I was dreadfully stuck and for the life of me I couldn't gracefully get them done, so this is the "i have writers block, but I'm finishing this story," chapter. Next chapter should be more elegant. As always, hope you enjoyed, sorry for the wait, and as Markiplier says, I'll see you in the next update...Bye Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: The Life of Sid

**Authors Note: **So, this is Chapter 7, and it's a flashback, so if the events seem out of place, keep that in mind. For a specific time line, this chapter is meant to fill in the blank of time that Sid was living in Russia before Alvin and the gang landed in Chapter 1. Now, without any delay, let's get going. And a little tip, in this instance, anything written in _italics _is in what you and I consider to be English.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the majority of the "Ultimate Series" belongs to MetalMunk, and the following characters belong to the following people:

****Ivy, Izzy, Copper and Cream: MetalMunk****

**Cal: OceanPacifica**

**Centurion: HFMunkMadness**

**Tessa: Shoot the Moon**

**Vixen: PheonixWolf-77**

**Max: xxxx Team Jacob xxxx (formerly AATCROCKS02)**

**Stripes: AllisonTheArceus (formerly alvinchipmunkfan)**

**Zac: Blackwolf00**

****Nash: Chipmunkgirl234****

* * *

><p>The air was still over Russia, and as the sun started to set, a simple farmer was doing some last minute grooming to his horses, "There we go girl, you'll win first prize for sure," the farmer said, patting the mare on her flank and closing her stall, about to leave when he heard something overhead, a sound not unlike a missile falling from the sky, then a loud boom as the object broke the sound barrier, followed quickly by a loud whooshing sound that shook the barn he was in, and finally a distant boom of an impact.<p>

Rushing out the barn door to find the impact zone, and seeing that the plume of smoke was rising from a nearby area, taking to his truck so he could investigate in the light of the setting sun. Once on site, the farmer noticed a decent sized crater in the ground, about five feet in diameter and half as deep, at the bottom of the crater was a... well, quite frankly, a strange thing happening, as it appeared that whatever impacted the ground was pulling itself into a different form. Eventually, it was finished forming, and had taken a shape similar to a small child, though obviously much different as it had a tail and a pair of short appendages on the back of the head, a pointed pair of ears and a bit of white fur on it's forelegs, forearms, and the shoulders, a fin-like tip on the tail and three fingered hands and feet. The farmer knew that this was something that shouldn't exist, but about a couple years ago, he had lost both his wife and child to tuberculosis, mainly due to the remote location his farmhouse was located, and while he had essentially gotten over their deaths and moved on, a small piece of him missed the sound of a child in the house, and it was for this reason that the farmer climbed carefully into the crater, and gently lifted the limp body up over his shoulder and then once out of the hole made his way home.

Not even a couple minutes inside his home, and the creature he was carrying snapped awake, large black eyes with golden irises staring around it's surroundings, and upon seeing the farmer let out a shriek and leaped from his arms, scurrying into his home and ducking under a nearby couch to hide, causing the farmer to sigh and rub his forehead, "Okay, not the best introduction I suppose, but better than most, I am Nikolai, this is my home, and now it is your home as well," Nikolai explained, as the tiny creature shivered under the couch, growling softly as the man approached, then once Nikolai reached out to touch it, the creature yelped and sent a small burst of electricity through the floor, not nearly enough to kill or even to stun, but apparently enough to knock out the power as the lights went out, causing Nikolai to groan, "Damn, I just fixed the wiring," Nikolai said, as he got up and carefully made his way to a nearby lantern, lighting a match and in turn using said match to light the wick in the lantern, and then turning the knob on the lantern up so it shed more light.

"Ssss...ssss.." the creature said, causing Nikolai to turn and find the creature standing in the open, apparently trying to speak, "Yes, what is it?" Nikolai asked, as the creature squinted it's eyes a bit in concentration and then blinked, and finally spoke in clear, fluent Russian, "Sorry for knocking out your power, I didn't know I could...well, zappy zap," the creature said, gaining a shocked smile from Nikolai, "It's fine, I can fix it again, probably just a circuit breaker blown out, and the wiring in this shack is so old that it knocks out power if you use the microwave too long," Nikolai said, as he knelt to be eye level with the creature, "Tell me, what is your name?" Nikolai asked, as the creature put on a confused face, "Name? What's a name?" it asked, causing the farmer to smile, "Well, it's what I and other people will call you, so you know who you are, and seeing as you don't have one, I'll call you..." as Nikolai pondered a name, he thought of his now dead son, and smiled wider at the thought, "...Sid, you'll be called Sid now, and as for me, you may call me Nikolai," he explained, as the creature, Sid, nodded his head, "Okay father, if you want me to," Sid explained, causing Nikolai to gasp and pull the creature into a hug, in turn causing Sid to yelp in surprise and go stiff.

* * *

><p>Apparently, whatever Sid was grew quickly, both in size and intellect, as Nikolai raised the creature he found like his son, and he wasn't even a month old and already looked to be about ten years old. On this day, Nikolai was training his horses, while Sid was doing the hard and quite dirty part of mucking the stalls, "Dad, do I really have to do this?" Sid asked, causing Nikolai to sigh as he turned and addressed his adoptive son, "Look, I can't do everything, and at the least you don't have to worry about the horses kicking you, trust me that hurts," Nikolai said, as Sid sighed and waited for Nikolai to turn, then simply let go of the shovel he was using, the tool floating in the air and seeming to do the dirty work by itself, as Sid leaned against one of the support beams of the barn, and remained like that for about five minutes before he got a pat on the head from Nikolai, causing Sid to grin nervously, "Um...my arms got tired," Sid explained, as Nikolai reached out and grabbed the shovel and handed it to his son, "How many times do I have to tell you, use your hands," Nikolai said, as Sid growled and dropped the shovel, "I don't understand, the job gets done just as easily, why can't I do it my way?" Sid asked, causing Nikolai to grab Sid by the shoulders and sigh, "Look son, I know you can do it easier with your mind, but a strong mind isn't the only thing you need." Nikolai explained, as Sid rolled his eyes, "Whatever," Sid said, as he fazed out of sight and wiggled out of Nikolai's grip, silently climbing up into the hayloft, gaining a sigh from his father, "I know you're up there, so all I want is for you to listen when I say this; when you work with your hands, you may never be rich, but you'll definitely never go hungry," Nikolai explained, as he left the barn to gather his horses, smiling when he heard the sound of the shovel working, then turning to find the shovel working by itself, "Sid! You had best not be using your head again!" Nikolai called out, as Sid fazed back into sight and chuckled, "No, I'm here, just forgot I was invisible again," Sid replied, as he finished his work and helped Nikolai with the horses.<p>

"Dad, I had an idea about getting the horses in the barn easier," Sid said, as they were trying to get the last horse, an old stallion named Sampson into the barn, this horse was the most stubborn of Nikolai's and upon hearing that Sid had a plan to get the majestic beast to cooperate he was...well, concerned, "Sid, last time you had an idea like this, we were stuck on the road and you had the grand idea to try and float the truck to the nearest gas station, is this anything like that?" Nikolai asked, as Sid chuckled at the memory, "No, just I've noticed other farmers using a cattle prod, and I thought..." Sid explained, as he held up his hand and let a bit of static arc between his fingers, causing Nikolai to rub his eyes and nod, "I suppose, but be careful, Sampson has one hell of a kick," Nikolai said, as Sid grinned and stood up, then fazed out of sight and rushed forward, ducking under the horse and leaping onto his feet on the fence, fazing back into sight and then sending a small bolt of electricity to the rump of the horse, causing it to whinny and kick back towards Sid, only for Sid to jump over the kick and land on the horse's back, placing his hands on either side of the horse's head and focusing, Sampson letting out a grunt as he started to walk into the barn, and then calmly into his stall, Nikolai rolling his eyes, "I thought you were gonna cattle prod him," he said, as Sid jumped down to the floor and chuckled, "Well, that plan failed, so I decided to just mind control him, don't worry though, it's not permanent," Sid explained, no sooner being sent across the barn and into the pile of horse manure by Sampson's rear left hoof, after which Nikolai closed the stall and pulled Sid out of the pile of muck, "Are you okay son?" Nikolai asked, as Sid spat out some of the stuff and shook his head, "You weren't kidding on the kick, and aside from that I'm fine, though I could do without being covered in excrement." Sid explained, as Nikolai started to laugh at the situation, "Okay, let's get you washed off, to the shower with you...and I mean the one outside, don't want you tracking that shit into the house," Nikolai said, as Sid chuckled and made his way to the outdoor shower, a mere shower head attached to a hose and in turn attached to a post in the ground with a simple faucet.

* * *

><p>Another month, and Sid had grown to the size of a typical teenager, and thankfully apparently matured beyond any form of puberty as he was still his normal self. Currently, Sid was in the barn grooming Sampson, when he suddenly stopped grooming the horse and after closing the stall, rushed back out the the house, "DAD!" Sid yelled, as he looked around, gasping when he found Nikolai lying on the floor, a hand to his chest. Sid knew what this was, it was a heart attack, and though he was no medical specialist, he knew that the heart could be jump started, and so he quickly knelt down next to his father and took a deep breath, "Dad, I hope you don't die from this," he said, as Sid pressed his hands to Nikolai's chest, and sent a sudden burst of electricity equal to that of a defibrillator through his body, causing it to spasm, but nothing else, "Come on, live damn it!" Sid said, placing a good hard punch to Nikolai's chest, once again jolting him, and once again getting nothing, causing Sid to growl, "You ass! You better not be dying on me!" Sid shouted, as tears started to fall from his eyes, and one last time, he sent a stronger burst of electricity through his father's body, this time causing Nikolai to cough and then gasp as he took in a deep breath, looking around and seeing Sid above him, "I...I was-" "I know Dad, but I couldn't let you die..." Sid explained, as Nikolai went to hug his son only for Sid to pull away, "Not yet, I got to discharge," Sid said, standing up and then walking outside, placing his hands on the lightning pole and releasing his built up static, then he sighed and walked back into the house and took his dad into a hug, Nikolai patting Sid on the shoulder, "Thank you son, now I think I need to go to the doctor, think you can watch the old place?" Nikolai asked, causing Sid to growl softly, "Everything's fine here Dad, I'm going with you," Sid replied, as he helped his father to stand up.<p>

The two had made it to the truck, and wouldn't you know it, the battery was dead, and even at full power Sid had no hope to charge the battery fast enough, "Just jump start it," Nikolai said, as Sid nodded and cracked his knuckles, popping the hood of the truck and placing his hands on the leads for the battery, sending a small jolt through the vehicle and causing the engine to roar into life, and since Sid was just a slight bit too big to fit in the cab, he closed the hood and hopped into the back of the truck bed, his father slowly pulling the vehicle out of the driveway and onto the road. Most of the people in Nikolai's community already knew of Sid's existence, and even treated him as one of their own, so when Sid helped his father into the clinic, he apparently came in when an intern from America was in the main hall of the hospital, and the guy just froze with a clipboard and a pen, "_Uhhhh... what is that?!_" the man asked, Sid giving the man a confused look, "What did he say?" Sid asked, as the translator nodded and chuckled, "Sid this is Dr. Bronson, he's an intern from America, and he was questioning your species I guess," the translator, Sergei explained, as another Doctor was already speaking to Nikolai, "He's American, does he have any government connections? Area 51 or DARPA, that sort of thing?" Sid asked, as Sergei relayed his questions to Dr. Bronson, causing the man to let out a semi amused scoff, "_It's asking me questions? Is this thing even from this planet! Look at it!_" the man said, causing Sid to grin to himself and then focus on Bronson, reading his mind like an open book and then finally speaking directly, "_Okay, I may not be what you call human, but call me "It" one more time, and bad things will happen,_" Sid replied, raising a hand and arcing static between his fingers, "SID!" Nikolai shouted, causing Sid to jump and cross his arms behind his back, "Sorry father," Sid said, causing Bronson to raise a curious eyebrow, "_I'm sorry, what's going on here? Does E.T. here think that elderly man is his father?_" Bronson asked, as Sergei started to chuckle a bit, "_Not exactly... it's a long story, and one I hope you keep to yourself when you rejoin your colleagues back in America,_" Sergei explained, as Sid helped his father to the truck, though when Nikolai was out of sight, the mischievous monster grinned and send a faint burst of static at Bronson, nothing near being lethal, but enough give the man enough static that when he grabbed his pen, it zapped him as he discharged into the small metal cylinder, causing the American to yelp and drop his pen to the floor, all while Sid snickered to himself, hopping into the bed of his father's pickup and riding back to his home.

* * *

><p>It had been nearly three months since that day, Sid was returning from the barn after having fed the horses, he was nearly seven feet tall now, and his head tails reached to the small of his back, and his proper tail coiled in the air behind him. He made his way to the farmhouse, but before he entered he glanced to the left, a crude gravestone that looked like it was carved from solid granite with claws rather than chisels, and Sid sighed as he thought back to his time in Russia, "Father, why'd you have to go and die?" Sid asked, half expecting to hear Nikolai answer his question. What he heard instead was the sound of a vehicle driving up the drive-way, and when Sid turned to see who it was, he quickly ducked into the house and peeked out the window, as a black van had drove in, and from the vehicle stepped out three men wearing black suits and sunglasses, one of them wearing a black fedora, and all of them looking around, as if searching for something, "<em>Men, scour the area, we don't leave without the specimen, got it!<em>" the one in the fedora said, indicating that he was the leader, and that apparently they wanted Sid, which made him growl, about ready to rush out when he saw the three men simply vanish, reappearing at random all over the farmyard, "What are you men?" Sid said to himself, causing one of the three men to stop right outside the window Sid was peeking from, and before he could react the glass simply turned into dust and the Russian monster was sent to the other end of the living room.

Sid quickly jumped up and shot a bolt of static at the man, only for him to wave his arm and send the electricity of and into the fuse box, a burst of sparks flying out and causing various appliances around the house to either explode or catch fire, in turn sending the whole house into flames, "Come quietly, and I can assure you that you will not be harmed," the man said, as Sid growled and lashed out, extending a whip-like tentacle from his left wrist and wrapping it tightly around the man's neck, yanking him close and gripping his head in both of his clawed hands, squeezing down until the man's head simply popped into a mess of blood, bone and grey matter, the body itself making a thud as blood shot out of the jugulars and onto Sid's body, though what bothered the monster most was what the body did for about a full minute afterwards, it twitched and spasmed as if it were fighting against death itself, then simply went slack, "Humans don't do this," Sid said, and then fazed out of sight as he rushed to the barn, almost to the door of the hayloft when he was grabbed and thrown to the ground, he force of the impact with the dirt causing Sid to faze back into vision, as another man in black stepped up to Sid, "Don't move, of I will use lethal force," the man said, the same tone of voice as the one Sid had killed only moments earlier, causing the Russian monster to faze out of sight again, in turn gaining a slight chuckle from the man in black, "I know you're still there," he said, then suddenly shuddered as he felt something in his head, a tightness of some kind, then before he could even collapse, his head burst open, like some gory version of a popcorn kernel, Sid fazing back into sight at the barn door, scanning around the area and then ducking inside, just as the leading man in black materialized noticing the burning building and his dead comrade, simply sighing in annoyance as if they were tools that stopped working.

"Alright Sampson, I need your help, so please cooperate with me and let's get out of here," Sid said, as he opened the gate of Sampson's stall and quickly climbed onto the animal, "I don't think you'll be going anywhere," a voice said, causing Sid to gasp and glance to his left, the last man in black standing there, a smile on his face as he walked toward the Russian monster, causing Sid to growl and shoot a bolt of electricity at the man, hitting him square in the chest, but at the same time not doing a single thing aside from making the man stop and shake his head a bit, gaining a chuckle as well which made Sid go wide eyed at the display of complete and utter absorption of what must have been ten thousand volts of static, "That was good, I just wanted to talk, seeing as I know you are capable of killing men like myself," the man said, causing Sid to scoff in amusement, "Men? What kind of man is able to teleport across miles, deflect the equivalent of a lightning bolt, completely dustify glass and send me flying across my now burning home!?" Sid roared, gaining a nod from the man as he removed his hat, simply adjusting the brim as he glanced back up at the horse mounted monster, "Admittedly, I am not totally human by earth terms, but I am a native of this planet," he said, then set his hat on a post and removed his sunglasses, revealing a pair of eyes that were of such a bright shade of blue they looked almost unnatural, causing Sid to take a step back on his horse, "I don't care what you are, but quite frankly I will not be made some lab rat," Sid said, as he looked away from the man and turned his horse to leave, only to find the man outside blocking his path, "Please, indulge me Sid, I promise you will be free, I simply want answers," at this point Sid noticed that the table and a couple chairs had been brought out of his home, and upon looking the house itself had stopped burning, "Do I really have much of a choice in the matter?" Sid asked, as he dismounted the horse and patted Sampson a couple times, making his way to the table and sitting down, as the man produced a bottle of iced tea, "what's your poison, peach or green?" the man asked, causing Sid to become confused, "I'm sorry, but you just burnt down a good portion of my home," Sid said, as the man nodded and placed the bottles of tea on the table, "Which I will do my best to have repaired in the future, that I promise...oh where are my manners, my name's John Bronson," the man said, causing Sid to become confused, "You mean Dr. Bronson from America?" Sid asked, gaining yet another nod from the man, "That's correct, you see my organization was involved in the creation of a creature we had hoped would defend our planet from interplanetary invaders, but it turned on us and long story short it decided to kill us, and Ultimate stopped it," Bronson replied, as Sid gasped at the mention of the name, various bits and pieces of memories that weren't his own flashing through his mind, before Sid shook his head and sat at the table, taking the green tea and gulping down nearly half the bottle in one go, "So, why does that bring you here to my home?" Sid asked, as Bronson chuckled and took a sip of his own tea, "Simple really, we were cleaning up the mess left by my superiors, and as it turns out you've been formed from the remains of the creature we made, combined with that of a newly formed Beast," Bronson replied, as Sid took a deep breath and sighed, looking around and shaking his head, "So you wanted to kill me, is that it?" Sid asked, causing Bronson to sigh and nod slowly, "Yes, I was sent here to kill anything that resembled a possible chimera of Beast and our monster Juggernaut, but after seeing what you did to my two assistants, I think it's better that I leave you in peace," Bronson replied, as Sid raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Leave me in peace? YOU DESTROYED MY HOME! AND I'M SUPPOSED TO JUST BELIEVE YOU'LL LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Sid roared, causing Bronson to jump slightly in surprise, but otherwise not react at all, "I'll admit my two associates were a bit rough with you, and I'm sorry about your home, as I said before I'll make certain that this house is rebuilt as soon as possible, but if you want more proof to my words being true than look at this," Bronson said, tossing a photo at Sid for him to look at, the image on the picture being that of crater, a large crater that looked to be at least 150 miles across and nearly as deep, causing Sid to glance in the direction of the pond nearby, remembering his father saying how he was found there at a time before it held water, "So I'm not the only one out there, is that it?" Sid asked, Bronson nodding and smiling a bit, "Exactly, and based on the size of the crater, this thing is huge," Bronson replied, causing Sid to nod in realization, "You're being friendly so that if this other monster tries to come after you, I'll be able to help you kill it is that it?" Sid asked, gaining little more than a smile from Bronson, "You tell me, would you be willing to work with us in the event that this monster decides to kill all of humanity?" he asked, as Sid dimply shook his head and passed the photo back to Bronson, "Let me think on it, in the meantime I need to find a new home, since this place is gone now," Sid replied, standing up from the table to show he was leaving, only when he looked back up at the other side of the table, Bronson was gone, and so was his van. Sid simply took that to mean he was alone, and climbed back onto his horse, taking one last look at his former home and then turning to leave. "Don't worry Sampson, we'll find a place...I promise." Sid said, as the two rode out toward the east, looking for any place they could claim as a new home.

* * *

><p>Four more months had passed, and in that time Sid had found a new home, an old church that he found monsters like himself in, and since Sampson had died only moments before he made it there, he used the dead carcass as a peace offering to the Beastlings, which they immediately accepted. Sid has since made a family with these other monsters, and though he couldn't get them to speak in his language, Sid was able to communicate basic instructions through growls and hisses, and if a more direct means was needed a telepathic link was used. On this day though, Sid was in the rafters, as he had informed his family of an arrival of one called "Ultimate" in Russia, and told them not to attack. Though that didn't last long, as the one he assumed was Ultimate and his mate walked through the doors, a poison charging for the girl, only to be gutted alive, "<em>EWWW! I just had my hair done!<em>" the female said, causing Ultimate to laugh, before an Archer attacked them and kicked off the slaughter.

* * *

><p>And there we go, Chapter 7 in the text. Now I'm going to do a reader question this time, but I'll get to that, anyway this was a bit odd for me to write, as I was constantly having to go back to previous chapters to gain reference info the this chapter. Hope you liked it, and I'll catch you guys on the flip side.<p>

Now for the question, and again like when I did it before, it's optional if you answer:

"What is your favorite song by Avicii, if any?"

Anyways, again I hope you enjoyed that, leave your comments/reviews/answers in the box below, and as always I'll see you in the next update, bye bye!


End file.
